


Eternity Disrupted

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Series: Forks Cuisine and Eternity Disrupted [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sequel, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives. Sequel to Forks Cuisine. (Important: This story was originally finished being written and posted on other sites in 2010.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

 

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s): Slash, AU  


* * *

 

** Chapter One- **

  
  
A year, one whole year after the problems with Bella, Harry was slowly beginning to feel comfortable. Not to mention that Edward finally felt it was okay for Harry to start going out on his own without a shadow.  
  
Which led to Harry standing in his living room wondering where his lover was. Draping his coat over the back of the couch, Harry kicked off his shoes and reached out for the house phone. Dialing Edward's cellphone, he waited for the elder vampire to pick up.  
  
“Hey where are you?” Harry asked.  
  
“Out getting a last minute Christmas present. I thought of something and Esme, Alice, and Rosalie agreed with me that it's a good idea.”  
  
Pouting, even though he knew Edward wouldn't see it, Harry said, “I was looking forwards to coming home from the restaurant and snuggling with you today.”  
  
Chuckling, Edward said, “I promise we'll cuddle when I get home. I just wanted to get this and get home. I don't want to tempt going out any later with only three days left until Christmas.”  
  
“You may not be able to die, but you're crazy for going out with it being so close. You could get mowed down by a granny on her power scooter.”   
  
Snorting on his laughter, Harry heard Edward walk out of a door with a bell. A few seconds later, he was opening the door to his Volvo.  
  
“You're not rushing just so we can  _cuddle_...are you?” Harry asked teasingly.  
  
“Nope, but I wouldn't be upset if you were waiting for me in bed when I got home.”  
  
“Edward you naughty little vampire.” Harry said with a grin, even as he stood up and made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Unzipping his pants and wiggling out of them, Harry grinned even wider when he heard Edward take a deep breath.  
  
Giggling, Harry said, “See you at home.” Then hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bedside table.   
  
Slipping out of his boxers and practically tearing his shirt off, Harry climbed under the blanket and leaned back with his hands behind his head.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Harry was about ready to grab his book and start reading, but as soon as his fingers brushed the cover, the sound of Edward's Volvo screeching to a halt reached his ears.  
  
Grinning, Harry kicked the blanket down so it barely covered the lower half of his body and teasingly started to brush his fingers up and down his chest.  
  
Hearing the front door slam, Harry chuckled and said, “Hurry up or I'm going to start without you!”  
  
“If you do I'm going to tie you to the bedposts.” Edward called back.  
  
“Kinky vampire!” Harry shouted.  
  
“Hey if I am then so are you, because you enjoyed it the last time I tied you up.” Edward said as he came around the corner with his shirt in his hands and his pants undone.  
  
“I sure did. Now are you going to come over here and help with this little problem or will I have to do it myself?” Harry asked, pressing his hand flat against his chest and began to move it up and down.  
  
Lunging forwards, Edward jumped onto the bed and swiftly pinned Harry's hands to the bed.  
  
“What did I say about starting without me?” Edward asked with a low growl.  
  
“Then stop talking and do something about it.”   
  
Pressing his lips against Harry's in a gentle kiss, Edward said, “As you order it, I shall obey.”   
  
Giggling, Harry said, “Oh yes, obey your master.”   
  
Kissing Harry again, Edward slowly worked his way down Harry's chest, dropping feather light kisses onto the skin randomly.  
  
Growling at the teasing caresses, Harry reached down and yanked Edward up and flipped them over so he was straddling his older mate.  
  
“Oh no. You teased me for  _hours_  last time. If anything I'm going to be teasing  _you_  this time.  
  
“Do your worst.” Edward said laying back on the pillows.   
  
“My worst could be me getting up and walking out you know.” Harry said nonchalantly as he acted like he was standing up.  
  
Growling, Edward grabbed Harry around the waist and rolled them over again, so that Edward could reclaim his spot above Harry.  
  
“My little minx is feeling playful tonight.”   
  
Arching up against him, letting Edward feel the hardness brush against his stomach, Harry raised an eyebrow and said, “I can skip the playfulness if you'd like.”   
  
“I'd like that very much.”   
  
“Okay.” Harry said, and with that he yanked Edward's head down and pressed a bruising kiss against his lips.  
  
Rolling them over, again, Harry straddled Edward and bent down to nip at Edward's neck.   
  
Pressing Edward's hands into the bedspread, Harry said, “Don't move your hands from this spot or I'll stop.”   
  
As he opened his mouth to protest, Harry sharply nipped at his neck.  
  
Whimpering, Edward said, “No moving? I can do that.”  
  
“Good boy.” Harry whispered, pressing a kiss against the bite mark on Edward's neck.   
  
Giving one more teasing nip to Edward's neck, Harry began to nip and kiss his way down Edward's body, stopping every now and then to pay attention to Edward's  _sensitive_  spots.  
  
When he reached Edward's stomach, Harry nuzzled his head into the hard stomach and inhaled the musky aroma of Edward's arousal.  
  
Running his tongue up Edward's erection, Harry looked up at Edward through his eyelashes to gauge his reaction to the new experience. Grinning at the clenched fists and wide eyes, Harry repeated the action slowly until he reached the tip.  
  
Blowing on the tip softly, Harry gave a small laugh when Edward arched his hips up towards him.  
  
Leaning back down, Harry wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly bobbed up and down on it, wetting it with his saliva.  
  
After only about a minute, Harry pulled off and reached for his wand. Giving it a wave, he cast a wordless stretching charm. Tossing the wand back onto the bedside table, Harry crawled up and settled himself on Edward.  
  
Reaching back, Harry held Edward steady as he slowly started to lower himself down, but before he could, Edward grabbed onto his waist.  
  
“Harry wait. Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that this won't hurt you if you aren't prepared properly.”  
  
Pressing his lips against Edward's for a few seconds, Harry pulled away and said, “Don't worry. I just cast a spell that did it for us.”  
  
“There are spells for  _that_?” Edward asked, shocked.  
  
“Yes, now stop talking.” Harry said in a harsh whisper.  
  
Leaning up, Edward pressed his lips against Harry's and held himself steady as Harry sank down onto his erection.  
  
Moaning into the kiss, Harry gently rocked his hips. Pressing his hands flat on Edward's chest, Harry used it to gain his balance and to allow him to move quicker and faster on his gasping mate.  
  
Panting, Harry gasped out, “Oh god, Edward. So good.”   
  
Licking his lips, Edward reached out and wrapped his fingers around Harry's erection and quickly started to stroke him.  
  
As he felt his climax approaching, Harry leaned down against Edward, trapping his hand in between them and frantically writhed on top of the elder vampire.  
  
Tossing his head back, Harry cried out when his release overtook his body and landed on his and Edward's stomachs. Dropping his head back down against Edward's neck, Harry was barely aware of Edward slipping from his body, having reached his own release at the same time.  
  
Nuzzling Edward's neck, Harry pressed a kiss to the skin and wiggled around to get comfortable.  
  
“So what was it that you were picking up when I called you?” Harry asked.  
  
“Nothing that I'm going to tell you about. It's a surprise...and before you ask the girls won't tell you either.” Edward said.  
  
Frowning, Harry reached out and grabbed the ringing cordless phone off of the bedside table and looked at the display screen.  
  
“Speaking of the girls, Rosie's on the phone for you.” Harry said, holding the phone out for Edward to take.  
  
Nuzzling back into Edward's chest, Harry listened as Edward answered the ringing phone and talked to Rosalie.  
  
“Hello, Rosalie.” Edward said into the phone, and before she could say anything added, “Yes I got it, and no you can't see it.”  
  
“Edward! You can't tell us what you're going to buy and then not show it to us! How are you going to know if it's good enough. You men don't have enough sense to buy the right kind.” She protested.  
  
Chuckling, Edward pressed a kiss onto Harry's forehead and listened to her rant for a few more seconds.  
  
“I know that it's the right one, Rosalie, but if it will make you feel better I'll let you see it at the last minute.”   
  
Hearing her start to rant, Harry snagged the phone and said, “We're a little busy so he'll have to call you back, Rosie. Goodbye.” He sang.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Harry set it on the bedside table and grinned up at his chuckling mate.  
  
“If anyone else had said that to her, Rosalie would be here in less than a second to fight...and she knows how to fight.”   
  
“I told you before, she  _likes_  me. If anything she'll take it out on you for not showing them whatever it is that you bought.”   
  
“It'll be worth it. If it was something besides what I bought I'd show them, but this is something special that I don't want anyone else to see yet.” Edward said.  
  
“Do  _I_  get to see what you bought?” Harry asked.  
  
“Nope that would ruin the surprise. You'll just have to wait until I give it to you.” Edward said, wrapping his arms around Harry's slim waist.  
  
Cuddling together, the two lay on the bed enjoying the others presence through the night.  
  
  
******END CHAPTER*** ***  
  
AN: Here's the beginning to the sequel. I hope you all enjoyed it. More will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

 

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s): Slash, AU  


* * *

** Chapter Two- **

  
  
Christmas day rolled around with a blizzard dumping foot after foot of snow onto the ground. Standing in the Cullen's kitchen cooking with Esme, Harry looked out at the snow and shook his head.  
  
“I have  _never_  seen that much snow in my entire life.” He said to Esme.  
  
“This is the most we've had in Forks since we moved here, but there are a few places that get a lot of snow like this on a regular basis.” Esme answered as she glazed the two hams in the oven. One was covered in a blood glaze and the other a normal glaze.  
  
I enjoy snow as much as the next person, but that is a ridiculous amount...at least we can shovel it without getting tired.”  
  
“That's something I can agree with you on.” Emmett said as he walked into the room to put his wet boots onto the towel. “Edward it's your turn next.” He said to the vampire that was sitting at the table watching Harry and, sometimes, reading the book that was in his hands.  
  
Giving a noncommittal grunt, Edward waved his hand to shoo Emmett away.  
  
“I'll make sure he does it, Emmett. Don't worry about that.” Harry promised. “How's your report coming along?”  
  
“Fine. I just wish Esme wasn't making me do it right now. I can get it done on the plane ride back just fine.”   
  
“Don't you start that again, Emmett. You can do it now so you can relax on the way back. At least that way you'll be able to know it's fine and that you don't need to rush to get it done before it's due.” Esme said, waving a spoon in his direction.   
  
“Rosie didn't throw this big of a fuss when Esme told her she had to do her work today.” Edward said in a teasing tone.  
  
“That's because Rosie only has to make two dresses, a shirt, and a skirt to turn in. That's something she  _likes_  doing.” He protested.  
  
“I thought you're in school for what you enjoy?”  
  
“I  _do_  enjoy the subject, but I  _hate_  writing reports. They're so boring.”   
  
“Go sit down and do your report, Emmett. If you're not done in an hour you don't get to open your gifts with us tonight.” Esme threatened.  
  
Laughing when the older vampire bolted from the room, Harry shared a grin with his 'mother' and his mate.  
  
Turning back to the second stove that Esme had had installed when she could start cooking again, Harry worked on getting the fresh, homemade hot chocolate done for when Sirius and Remus got there.  
  
“Esme would you mind coming with me for a second? I have something I want to show you.” Edward said, standing up.  
  
“Of course, Edward.” She said smiling at him.   
  
Smiling back, Edward moved over to Harry's side and pressed a short kiss to his lips, “We'll be right back.”  
  
“Alright. I'll keep the kitchen fire free while you're gone.”  
  
“That was an accident.” Edward said, looking as if he'd blush, as he remembered his first 'professional' cooking lesson that Harry had given him.  
  
“I know, but I thought you'd be better after watching me cook...I guess it wasn't my hands you were watching.” Harry said with a grin.   
  
“Not all of the time.” Edward said with his own grin.   
  
“Go on. Get out of here.” Harry said, playfully swatting at him with a spatula that he grabbed from the sink.   
  
Smiling at their antics, Esme grabbed a hold of Edward's arm and said, “Come on, Edward. I've got to get back in here when we're done.”   
  
Nodding, Edward led her out of the room and into the living room.  
  
Smiling after them, Harry turned to look out the window again, and grinned when he saw the two animals bounding through the snow towards the house. As he watched, the black dog tried to tackle the wolf, but, as if anticipating the attack, the wolf stopped causing the dog to go nose first into the snow pile.  
  
Laughing, Harry walked over to the door in the kitchen and opened it then walked back over to the stove to pour the hot chocolate into mugs. When the two men walked in, Harry smiled at their slightly rosy cheeks and handed them both a mug.  
  
“Did you have fun diving in the snow, Sirius?” Harry teased.  
  
Blushing, he said, “Remus wasn't supposed to move.”   
  
“Oh yes I was supposed to just stand there and let you push me into the snow pile...that's so logical I can't believe I messed up.” Remus said dryly.  
  
Pouting, Sirius took a large gulp of his hot chocolate then hissed when it burned his tongue.  
  
Chuckling, Harry filled the pan with water then put it in the sink so it could soak. Turning back to the oven, he flipped on the light to get a better look at the cookies that were baking.  
  
Sniffing the air, Sirius asked, “Those wouldn't happen to be your double chocolate chip cookies would they?”  
  
“Nope. These are double chocolate chip cookies with blood.” Harry said without looking at him. “That tray on the table, though, has the regular double chocolate chip cookies.”   
  
Licking his lips, Sirius asked, “Can I? Can I?  _Please_?”   
  
Rolling his eyes with a laugh, Harry said, “Go ahead, but try not to eat all of them because I'm not going to be baking more for you this week.”   
  
“But I can't just eat five...they're  _so_  good.” Sirius said stuffing half of a cookie into his mouth.  
  
“ _Chew_ , Sirius.” Remus said, making a face.  
  
Taking a large bite, Sirius started to chew extra slow, causing Remus to roll his eyes.  
  
“You are acting like  _such_  a child.” Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
Grinning at Harry, Sirius swallowed what was in his mouth then shoved the rest into his mouth.  
  
“ _Chew_ , Sirius, or you're sleeping on the couch.” Remus warned.  
  
Chewing slowly, Sirius nodded in understanding.  
  
Snorting, Harry said, “Keep up the good work and you'll have him trained in no time.”   
  
“Harry, I've been trying to train this guy for  _years_. He'll never be trained, he'll just know how to behave when he's around me.” Remus said.  
  
Opening his mouth to protest, Sirius was stopped when Esme walked in with a beaming smile on her face followed by Edward.  
  
“Sirius, Remus it's wonderful to see you again.” She said.  
  
“Thank you for inviting us, Esme.” Remus said smiling at her.  
  
“Oh we were glad you could come. You're family to Harry as well as to us...Edward stop molesting Harry.” Esme said without turning around.  
  
Breaking apart, Harry rubbed at his lips and buried his face in Edward's chest when he heard Emmett's booming laughter echoing from the upstairs.  
  
Shaking her head, Esme said, “Edward go and give Emmett a break. Either go outside and play or go into the living room and play some video games...since he seems more intent on listening than on doing his work.”   
  
Hearing the muffled sigh of relief that Emmett gave, Harry snickered and shook his head.  
  
“What if I don't want to play?” Edward asked, grumpily.  
  
Silently pointing out towards the living room, Esme quirked her eyebrow.  
  
Growling, Edward pulled Harry into his arms for a kiss then walked out of the kitchen...still growling.  
  
Sharing a smile with Esme, Harry shooed Sirius and Remus out of the kitchen then moved back to the stove.  
  
“Carlisle should be home in about an hour right?” Harry asked.  
  
“Unless he has to stay later, but he  _is_  scheduled to get out in a half an hour.”   
  
Nodding, Harry moved over to Esme's oven and peeked inside.  
  
“Looks good, Esme.”  
  
“I had a good teacher.”  
  
“And you're a good student.” Harry said with a smile.   
  
Opening her mouth to say something, Esme was cut off when a shout came from the living room followed by the sounds of Edward and Emmett playfully wrestling around.  
  
“Boys that's enough! Stop before you break something!” Esme yelled only a second before a crash echoed through.  
  
Chuckling, Harry said, “Oh, you're both in trouble.”  
  
“Edward did it!” Emmett shouted, running into the room.  
  
“I did not! You pushed me into the stand!” Edward said as he ran in behind the bulky vampire.  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Esme gave them a look which caused them to start fidgeting where they stood.  
  
“Boys you know that you aren't supposed to be playing roughly in the house like that. What did you break?”  
  
Dropping their heads, both Emmett and Edward mumbled, “Sorry, Esme.”   
  
“One of the wizards can fix it this time, but you two need to stop rough housing in the house. Go out back and wrestle if you want. That's why we moved into a house with such a large backyard.”  
  
“Sorry.” They both said again.  
  
Humming, Esme said, “I think it's time for Emmett to finish working on his work and Edward you need to...do something.”  
  
Groaning, Emmett sulked and walked out of the kitchen with slumped shoulders while Edward made his way over to Harry with a sly grin on his face.  
  
“You can do  _anything_ , but molest Harry.”  
  
Pouting, Edward scowled at Esme while Harry broke out into giggles.   
  
“Why don't you go and ask Remus to show you some spells or something.”  
  
“What, Sirius can't show him some spells?” Sirius asked from his spot in the doorway.  
  
“No Sirius can't. Because Sirius would try and teach my mate naughty spells that he doesn't need to know just yet.” Harry said, grinning at his godfather.  
  
Pouting, Sirius said, “Fine. Then Sirius is going to go and bug Remus until he lets Sirius help.”  
  
“Okay Sirius. Stop saying your name. It's getting a little annoying.” Harry said tossing a roll at the man.  
  
Catching the roll, Sirius took a bite out of it and said, “Okay.”  
  
Shaking his head at Sirius' actions, Edward followed him into the living room after casting one last glance at Harry.  
  
Grinning, Harry asked, “Are you sure you want another son? I can be rather boisterous and mischievous when I want to be.”   
  
“Oh of course I do. And besides you'd never be as bad as the two of them get to be. They rough house so often that we need to replace something at least once every two weeks.”   
  
Smiling at her, Harry watched her walk over to the door when they heard Carlisle's car pull up and into the garage.  
  
Watching as the leader of the coven pulled her into a hug and swung her around in a circle, Harry smiled at the love that was obviously between them.  
  
“Hello, Carlisle.” Harry said, bending down to pull one of the hams out of the oven.  
  
“Hello, Harry. You two seem to have been busy in here today.” He said looking around the kitchen.  
  
“Not really. Esme's been doing most of the cooking. I've mainly been doing dessert for after we eat.”  
  
“Oh don't fib, Harry. You've been doing your own fair share of cooking the main course.”   
  
“Okay I've done some cooking, but now I think we should stop talking about that and get everyone down here because it's time to eat.” Harry said as he pulled the blood glazed ham out of the oven.  
  
Grabbing one of the sharp knives, Harry quickly cut up the ham while Esme cut up the second one and Carlisle made his way around the house to gather the family up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the entire coven plus Remus and Sirius were sitting around the table with their plates covered in food.

Standing up, Carlisle cleared his throat the get everyones attention then started to talk, “This past year has been filled with frustration, excitement, fear and joy, but we went through those times as we should have; as a family. In the next year we will do the same.”  
  
Clinking their glasses together, the group smiled at their family; both new and old.  
  
Grinning at his mate, Harry took a sip of the blood that was in his wine glass, then set it down and laced his fingers together with Edward's.  
  
For once, life was going perfectly for Harry.  
  
******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

 

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s): Slash, AU

* * *

 

 

 

** Chapter Three- **

  
  
Laying on Edward's chest on their couch about an hour after they got home from the covens house, Harry gave a contented sigh and nuzzled his face into his mate's chest.   
  
Glancing up when Edward shifted around and set him on the couch, Harry asked, “What's wrong?”   
  
“I have one last thing for you.” Edward said standing up and moving over to the mantle above the fireplace.   
  
Sitting up, Harry said, “Edward you've already gotten me enough. I don't need anything else.”   
  
“You may think that you don't need it, but I think that you do. Besides you deserve it.” Edward said moving over with the item clenched in his hands. “Now do me a favor and close your eyes until I tell you to open them.”  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Harry gave Edward a look before he complied and closed his eyes.  
  
Hearing Edward kneel in front of him and the near silent click of tiny hinges opening, Harry folded his hands in his lap.  
  
“Open your eyes.” Edward said quietly.  
  
Opening his eyes, Harry found Edward kneeling on one knee in front of him with an open ring box in his hand.  
  
In the box was a tiny white gold ring with a sapphire gem sitting on top of an old styled insignia cross.  
Fidgeting a little, Edward said, “I know that we can't get married right yet, but if you want it, I'd like for you to accept this ring as a show of my devotion and love for you. And as a promise that when it's legal we'll have our own wedding ceremony.”   
  
Leaning in, Harry wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and kissed him. Sharing soft, and short kisses, Harry pulled back after a few minutes.  
  
Pulling the ring out of the box, Edward slipped it onto Harry's left hand.  
  
Grinning as he looked at the ring, Harry said, “I guess I'm gonna have to go out and find a ring for you too, huh...I mean if you want to wear a ring from me.”  
  
Smiling, Edward climbed back onto the couch and pulled Harry against his chest. “I'd love to wear a ring that you buy for me, Harry.”  
  
“It really  _is_  a beautiful ring.” Harry said twisting his hand back and forth so he could admire the ring.  
  
Nuzzling his face into Harry's neck, Edward said, “I was going to get a ruby, but I know that you really hate the color red, and from what you've told me I can understand why you wouldn't like it.”   
  
Laying on Edward's chest, Harry gave a moan of contentment as Edward ran his fingers through the messy hair.  
  
Looking down, Edward smiled and asked, “Would it break the mood if I went down to my studio and played some music?”  
  
Smiling, Harry said, “Not at all...as long as the songs are for us.”  
  
“Of course it's for us. It's not everyday I get engaged to my beautiful mate.”  
  
“Suck up.” Harry teased.  
  
Nipping at Harry's neck, Edward whispered, “I can suck on something.”   
  
Giggling, Harry stood up then gave Edward a shove towards the stairs leading into the basement which had been converted into a studio.  
  
Moving over to the corner of the room where his new art set sat, a passion that Esme had taught him about while he taught her cooking, Harry grabbed the drawing book and his tiny pack of charcoal pencils.   
  
Dropping back down onto the couch, Harry used his memory and started to sketch out the picture of Edward kneeling in front of him with the engagement ring.  
  
Making certain lines darker and others lighter, Harry was soon solely focused on the drawing in front of him.   
  
After messing up on a few papers, at least five that were set aside to be thrown out, Harry ended up with the perfect drawing sitting in his hands.  
  
Listening to the soothing melodies floating up from Edward's studio and into his ears, Harry stood up and made his way over to his art table and pulled out his paint set. Using his brushes, he mixed the colors diligently so he could get the colors exactly right and, while he might not have been a master potions master, he could mix paints with the best of them and come up with the brightest and most accurate colors.  
  
If anything ever happened to his restaurant, Harry would definitely have painting as a career to fall back onto.   
  
Making sure that the amber for Edward's eyes was just right, Harry then started to paint the intense eyes before moving on the slightly mussed hair and red lips.   
  
Dabbing the paintbrush into the paint, Harry started to run it across the canvas, but stopped when he heard the sounds of someone approaching the house. Standing up and walking over, he was just in time to reach the door when the person knocked.  
  
Pulling open the door, Harry snarled at the person he saw standing there.  
  
******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: I know the chapter was short, but it had to be. :) More will be up soon. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
And here's a picture of Harry's ring: http://applesofgold.com/STL-R43014-SPW.html


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s): Slash, AU  
  


* * *

 

** Chapter Four- **

  
  
“What are  _you_  doing here?” Harry asked stunned that the woman had the audacity to just show up after everything that had happened.  
  
Sneering at the man standing in the doorway, Isabella Swan, the missing prisoner, snapped, “It's none of your business why I'm here, but if you must know I'm here to speak with Edward.”  
  
Shoving her way passed Harry, who was too stunned to react, Bella made her way further into the house.  
  
Shaking himself out of his shocked state, Harry growled out, “Leave and I might not call the cops and tell them that you're here, but if you want to go back to jail by all means, please stay.”  
  
“She doesn't get to make that decision. I've already called Chief Swan and the others.” Edward said darkly as he came out of the basement.  
  
As her face fluctuated between a smile and a frown, Bella tried to throw herself into Edward's arms, only to be shoved away.  
  
Snarling and snapping his teeth at her like an animal would, Edward moved over to stand between her and his mate.  
  
“Why would you call the police on me?” Bella finally shrieked.  
  
“Because you attacked and killed my mate forcing us to turn him before he should have been.”  
  
“Stop calling him that! He's got you enchanted somehow, Edward. You should have let him die. He doesn't deserve to live. He'll probably end up getting everyone around him killed.” She said.  
  
Gasping, Harry wrapped his arms around his waist as he recalled the last words Voldemort said to him as he lay dying on the ground with a severed vein in his neck:  
  
 _“You get everyone around you killed. Eventually they'll all be dead or hate you and then they'll turn on you. You haven't won anything, Potter.”_  
  
Trembling as the sirens from the police cruisers barreling up the driveway got closer, Harry gave tiny whimpers.  
  
“You'll regret it eventually, Edward. You should come back to me before I move on and forget all about you.” With that, Bella bolted out of the front door and disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding forest.  
  
Jumping forwards to chase after her and stop her, Edward stopped when he heard the painful whimpers that his mate was emitting.  
  
Deciding to let her go for now, Edward wrapped his arms around Harry trying to comfort him as Chief Swan barged through the front door.  
  
“Where is she?” Chief Swan shouted, looking around.  
  
“She ran into the woods. She'll be gone by now.” Edward said darkly as he gently rocked Harry from side to side.  
  
“We'll see if we can catch her.” Charlie said rushing back out of the house, motioning for the other officers on the porch to follow him.  
  
Yanking away from Edward after they disappeared into the woods on foot, Harry whispered, “Stay away from me. She's right you know. I'll end up getting you hurt or killed.”  
  
“Harry you know that isn't true. Don't let what she said get to you.”  
  
“It  _is_  true! I got both of my parents killed because I was born. And the Weasley's, the people I care about, lost their sons because they were around me! I don't see how they don't hate me because of what's happened to their family. She was right. You  _shouldn't_  have saved me.”  
  
“ _Don't say that_.” Edward said trying to pull Harry into his arms again.  
  
Slapping Edward's hands away from him, Harry bolted out the door. Hitting the front yard, Harry shifted into his animagus form ignoring the fact that his clothes ripped from his body and lay in tattered pieces on the ground since he knew that, while Edward was able to keep up, and overtake his human form, his vampiric mate could barely keep up with his feline form.  
  
Crashing through the woods, Harry could hear Edward shouting for him to stop and come back as he chased after him.  
  
Ignoring his lover, Harry pushed himself to run faster. Barreling out of the woods, Harry fell to the ground when he crashed into something in his path. Huffing, Harry looked up and gave a small growl.  
  
“What is going on, Harry?” Esme asked, bending down to rub at his ears.  
  
“Don't let him run again!” Edward shouted as he burst from the woods.  
  
Jumping up, Harry tried to run again, but was stopped when Esme grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
Picking up the front half of his body, Esme waited for Edward to grab his back then the two carried the struggling cat into the house.  
  
“Get everyone else. We need to have a talk.” Edward said, even though he knew the rest of the family had already heard and were making their way down the stairs.  
  
“What seems to be the problem?” Carlisle asked as Edward sat down on the couch and pulled Harry onto his lap, keeping a hold of the scruff of his neck the whole time so he couldn't bolt again.  
  
“ _She's_  back.” Edward said.  
  
“Is that why Harry ran like that?” Esme asked.  
  
“No. He ran because of what she said.”  
  
“What did she say?” Rosalie asked with a hiss.  
  
“She told Harry that he should have died. That he'll only get everyone around him killed or they'll just end up hating him.” Edward said, while running his fingers through Harry's fur.  
  
“Where is she?” Rosalie asked darkly.  
  
“She ran off into the woods.”  
  
“And you didn't stop her?” Rosalie snarled at him, narrowing her eyes.  
  
“No because I was too busy trying to calm my mate down and reassure him that what she said wasn't true.” Edward hissed back.  
  
Growling, Rosalie stalked out of the room, where she then proceeded to stalk back and forth.  
  
“What should we do about her?” Edward asked Carlisle.  
  
“Hunt her down and tear her throat out!” Rosalie shouted from the hall where she was pacing.  
  
“Rosalie that is more than enough.” Carlisle said before turning to face the couple on the couch. “Harry, please change back.”  
  
Hissing, Harry stubbornly stayed in his form and tilted his head towards the back of the couch.  
  
“Harry, please.” Carlisle said. “What she said  _isn't_  true. You know that. Change back so that we can talk to you.”  
  
Giving a little mournful yowl, Harry pulled his muzzle out of Carlisle's hand and looked around the room at the faces of his coven.  
  
Looking up at his mate last, Harry gave a yowl as if asking Edward something.  
  
“It's the truth, Harry. We'll never hate you,  _I'll_  never hate you.” Edward said, running his fingers down Harry's nose.  
  
Looking around at all the faces in the room, Harry nodded, but didn't change back.  
  
“Change back, please.” Edward said.  
  
Giving a yowl, Harry gently ran his paw over Edward's shirt then looked him in the eyes.  
  
Giving him a blank look for a second, Edward frowned before he realized what was wrong. “Oh! I'll run home and get you some clothes. I'll be back in a second.”  
  
Without waiting for a reaction from anyone, Edward set Harry on the couch and ran from the house.  
  
“So why would you need clothes, Harry? Were you two up to something naughty?” Emmett teased with a wicked grin.  
  
Snarling at him, Harry pounced off of the couch and landed on Emmett, causing the recliner he was sitting on to tip backwards and land on the floor with a crash.  
  
“Boys no roughhousing in the house!” Esme said sharply.  
  
Giving one last snarl at Emmett, Harry stepped off of the vampire, making sure to step on his only sensitive part.  
  
Groaning, Emmett grabbed a hold of himself and glared at the strutting feline. “Just you wait until the next time I'm wrestling with your mate. We'll see if he likes his important things being stepped on.”  
  
Hissing at the threat to his mate, Harry walked towards the front door where Edward was coming inside.  
  
Motioning for Harry to follow him, Edward let the feline up the stairs and into his bedroom. Setting the bag on the bed, Edward sat down next to it and waited for Harry to change back.  
  
Shifting back, Harry grabbed his boxers out of the bag and slipped into them then cast a silencing charm on the room so that Edward and he could talk without the others over hearing their conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I  _know_  that none of you would hate me and that my past shouldn't bother me, but it still does at times."  
  
"Your past will always have some modicum of influence on how you think or what you do no matter how long ago that past was left.” Edward said, pulling Harry over to sit on his lap. “All you need to remember is that we love you and could never hate you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry, Harry."  
  
"Yes I do. I know that by pulling away and running and not believing you caused you to feel pain though. I don't ever want you to be in pain because of something I do."  
  
"Come on." Edward said standing up and setting Harry on his feet. "Let's go let everyone know that you're alright then we'll go home and take a relaxing bath."  
  
Nodding, Harry allowed Edward to lead him down the stairs where he had a short conversation with the coven before they left and sprinted through the woods towards their home.  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: Here's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. More will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s): Slash, AU  
  


* * *

  
**Chapter Five-**

  
  
“Harry what are you going to do if she shows back up?” Hermione asked as she sat down with a cup of tea.  
  
“I don't know. I just can't believe that I froze up like that when I saw her. I never froze up when I had any of my encounters with Voldemort.”  
  
“Because she killed you. Unlike with Voldemort, she was able to kill you. Even though it wasn't permanent it still left a scar in your memories.”   
  
Sighing, Harry looked down at his hands and said, “Edward's been so attentive and protective, but I'm having such a hard time feeling comfortable in my own home. I  _hate_  feeling like this. I want to be able to sit at home without having to keep Edward on the phone the whole time he's out. It's like when I died all over again.”  
  
“Maybe I should think about selling the house and moving somewhere else. I might not ever feel comfortable there again.”  
  
“That would be letting her win, Harry.”  
  
“Maybe this is one fight that I  _need_  to let her win. I just don't know if I have the will power to feel safe in that house again.” Sighing, Harry ran his hands through his hair and said, “I don't know. Maybe I will, but maybe I won't. I just have to see how everything goes for a few days.”  
  
“You can always take a break and come teach the students DADA.” Hermione said with a hopeful smile.  
  
“Your teacher no good?”  
  
“No. He's completely incompetent.” She said with a disgusted groan. “He knows the basics and quite a bit of the higher knowledge, but he doesn't know how to teach...I don't know  _how_  he was ever given a recommendation.”  
  
“You know I'd have to take my tests before I could be deemed 'fit to teach'.” Harry said.  
  
“I know that, but they only take a maximum of six hours and then you're done and certified if you pass...oh the wonders of magic.”  
  
“I could always go and get it, but aren't you worried about causing a 'curse' like at Hogwarts?” Harry asked, standing up.  
  
“No, because I don't plan on changing DADA teachers after the end of every year. Especially with the BOE, Board of Education, coming to take a look around soon. Make sure I have competent teachers, rooming for the staff and students, and everything else under the sun.”  
  
“Are you worried that they won't pass the school and allow you to open it to the public next year?” Harry asked.  
  
“No. I know everything is good...well everything besides my DADA teacher. I just worry that without a teacher ready to replace the current one they may not be willing to let the school open just yet and then I'd have to wait for the next available time slot for them to come and visit the school. I think the next open slot was in two years.”  
  
“Are there that many new schools opening up?” Harry asked, making a face.  
  
“No, but the BOE makes trips around the world visiting all the schools and checking them. You know, seeing if there needs to be repairs made, if new staff members need to be hired, if the current teachers are up to par...those sort of things. There are barely any new schools opening up so they throw those visits in between their current trips when they need to.”  
  
“You'll be fine, Hermione. A as they know that you don't plan on keeping any incompetent teachers around.” Harry said glancing out the window towards the large Quidditch arena. “So how is Ron doing with _his_  classes? I know he loves Quidditch, but how does he like the teaching part?”  
  
“He doesn't really care for the teaching part, but he's good at since he's so passionate about Quidditch. I was thinking of hiring another teacher and having the classes set up so that at the end of the week they can have a little mini game against the other class. I mean there will still be major games at certain times, but the mini games could have prizes like an extra hour or another day added to their trips to the Wizarding world.”  
  
“That's a great idea, Mione. Do you have any idea about who you're going to hire as the other teacher?”  
  
“No idea. I've been thinking of putting an ad in the papers letting people know, but I don't want to get a lot of fake applications or mediocre teachers...especially with  _Ron_  as the other teacher.”  
  
“ _Especially_  with Ron as the other teacher.” Glancing at his watch, Harry added, “I should get out of here. I promised Edward that I'd be home before he and the others got back from looking for Isabella.”  
  
“Don't forget that you can come here if you need to get away from anything. The door's always open to you.”  
  
Standing up, Harry pulled the slim witch into a hug then walked with her to the fireplace so he could floo home.  
  
“Take care of yourself while you're there, Harry. You may be a vampire, but you can still be hurt mentally.”  
  
“I will, Mione. Besides, Edward will stop anyone from hurting me.”  
  
“I know he will. I just worry about you. You're like a brother to me. I'm supposed to worry.”  
  
“And you're like a sister to me.” Hugging the witch, Harry tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire and shouted out his destination.  
  
Stepping into the fireplace, Harry was instantly whisked away to his house.  
  
Stumbling out of the fireplace like normal, Harry stretched his arms above his head and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, Harry pulled his notebook to him and flipped it open to the latest recipe he was fiddling with.  
  
Starting to write something down, Harry was stopped when a knock sounded at the front door.  
  
Glaring at the door, Harry set his notebook aside then stood up and walked over to the door and pulled it open.  
  
“Jake, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, smiling at the short haired werewolf.  
  
“Edward called. Said he thought he was close to finding  _her_. He asked me to come over and keep you company for a little while until he could get back.”  
  
“You didn't have to do that.”  
  
“I know, but I wanted to. Besides I haven't seen you for a few days. I still had to thank you for those cookies you sent with Sirius.”  
  
“You actually got them? I thought he would have eaten them all.”  
  
“Nope he gave them to me...well Remus did.”  
  
Laughing, Harry said, “So Remus kept Sirius from eating them.”  
  
Stepping into the house, Jacob kicked off his shoes and asked, “So what are we going to do before your vampire gets back?”  
  
“I don't know. What do you feel like doing?”  
  
“Get any new movies or video games?”  
  
“A few. Go ahead and see if there's something you want to see or play.” Harry said giving Jacob a gentle push towards the living room. “I'll be right in.” Harry called after him then stepped out onto the porch and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
Dialing Edward's number, Harry listened to it ring before it was picked up.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey it's me. Jake just got here. What's going on?” Harry asked.  
  
“It's like I told Jacob. I'm close to finding Bella. I don't want to stop and have her get away.”  
  
“Do you know when you'll be home?”  
  
“Not right yet. It'll be soon though. I just want to check this last area. Her scent is  _saturating_  everything here.”  
  
“Alright. Just hurry home.”  
  
“I'll be home in a few hours. I promise.” Edward said.  
  
“I love you. See you soon.”  
  
“Love you too.” Edward said before he hung up.  
  
Hanging his phone up, Harry slipped it back into his pocket then walked into the living room. Dropping onto the couch beside Jacob, Harry asked, “So what are we doing?”  
  
“Watching a television show. None of the movies look appealing and the games are really only one player.”  
  
“Go ahead and play a game if you want to. I've been trying to work on a recipe that I want to try out.”  
  
“Are you sure? I don't want to be rude.”  
  
Grabbing the controller from the table, Harry gently tossed it to Jacob and said, “Go for it.”  
  
Grinning, Jacob booted up the game and quickly became focused on playing the game.  
  
Snatching his notebook, Harry began to write everything down letting the noises from the video game wash over him.  
  


* * *

  
A few hours later, Harry glanced at his watch then looked at Jacob and grinned when he saw Jacob's eyes and head drooping before he'd jerk back up with a little snort.  
  
“Jake go home. I'm sure Edward will be home soon. You don't need to wait any longer.”  
  
“No. I promised I'd stay until he got here.”  
  
“Go home. While I don't need sleep you do, and if I remember correctly, don't you have school tomorrow?”  
  
“But...”  
  
“No go home. If it will make you feel better I'll call Sirius and Remus and ask them to come over if he isn't home soon.”  
  
“Alright. I'll see you soon.” Jacob said standing up and stumbling to the door.  
  
Walking beside him, Harry reached out to open the door, but was stopped when the door opened and Edward stepped inside.  
  
“Hey. Sorry I'm so late.” Edward said to Jacob as he stepped inside and bent down slightly to press a kiss to Harry's lips.  
  
“No problem. I'll see you tomorrow or soon. Night guys.” Jacob said stumbling outside, where he transformed into his large wolf and trotted into the woods leaving behind scraps of clothing.  
  
Chuckling, Harry shook his head and said, “He must be tired if he forgot to take off his clothes.”  
  
Pulling Harry against his side, Edward opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Harry pushed him away with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
“What? What's wrong?”  
  
“Were you rolling around in cow manure? You stink!” Harry said, holding his hand over his nose.  
  
Sniffing, Edward gagged when he smelt what Harry did, and said, “Sorry. I ran into Bella. That's her scent.”  
  
“You were  _attracted_  to that scent before?” Harry asked, shocked.  
  
“No. I don't know why she smells like that. I'm gonna go shower and throw these clothes in the fire.” Edward said as he began to strip out of his clothing.  
  
“Need some help washing your back?” Harry asked with a leer.  
  
Glancing behind him, Edward grinned and said, “I sure could.”  
  
Taking the clothes from Edward, Harry chucked them through the doorway towards the fireplace, grinning when they landed in it, then grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him up the stairs.  
  
“I  _am_  sorry I'm so late.” Edward said.  
  
“It's no problem...so you said you ran into Bella, is she in police custody again?”  
  
“Yeah.” Edward said quickly, a little too quickly.  
  
“You're lying. What happened?”  
  
“Don't worry about it. Okay? She's out of the way for the time being.”  
  
“Edward.” Harry snapped, “I don't appreciate being lied to.  _What happened_?”  
  
“Nothing alright? I don't remember what happened when I ran into her.”  
  
Pulling away from Edward, Harry repeated, “I don't appreciate being lied to. If you don't want to tell me, just tell me that, but don't lie to me.”  
  
With that, Harry walked into the bedroom, shut the door and locked it behind him.  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: Here's the next chapter. A little bit of a problem between Harry and Edward. More will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

**Eternity Disrupted**

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s): Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** Chapter Six- **

  
The next morning, Harry stood up from the bed and walked around the room getting ready for work.  
  
The night before Edward had sat outside the door asking to be let in for almost two hours before he gave up and got a shower then retreated down to his studio in the basement.  
  
Slipping his wand, wallet and his cell phone into his pocket, Harry unlocked the door and made his way down to the kitchen. Walking over to the table, Harry smiled sadly at the rose sitting on top of a note.  
  
Picking up the note, Harry read it,  
  
 _ **Harry,  
  
I'm sorry about last night. I should have told you the truth...the truth is that I don't remember what happened when I ran into Bella. It's a blur to me. I understand why you're mad at me. Forgive me?  
  
Love,  
  
Edward.**_  
  
Walking down the stairs to Edward's studio, Harry frowned at the sad melody that was coming from the room.  
  
Pushing the door open, Harry walked over to the piano and sat down beside his mate on the bench.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Harry said dropping his head onto Edward's shoulder.  
  
“No, I'm sorry. I should have told you what happened, but I didn't want you to freak out because of it. I know you worry so much and  _that's_  why I didn't tell you.”  
  
“I freak out and worry because I've lost so many people already, Edward. I'd rather know then not know.”  
  
“I'm sorry. If anything happens again I'll make sure to tell you. It's just that I love you and I don't want you to worry about anything. I want to protect you from things like this.”  
  
“I love you too. That's why I want to know about things like this. So I’m able to protect you as well.”  
  
Turning so he was straddling the bench, Edward pulled Harry against him and asked, “Are you sure you need to go to work today? Can't you take the day off or something?”  
  
“Maybe I'll look into hiring a chef that can take days when I want to take off. Maybe hire someone that I can have a week off then he has a week off and so on. So we can take a vacation every now and then.”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea...but does that mean you have to go in today?” Edward asked with a whine in his voice.  
  
Chuckling, Harry said, “Yes I have to go in today. I have a big party coming in for a birthday celebration.”  
  
“Oh come on. Can't you just cook here and send the food through the fireplace.”  
  
Chuckling at Edward, Harry said, “I think that would make it taste a little disgusting.”  
  
Pulling Harry into his arms, Edward pressed a few kisses to the pale neck and said, “ _Please_. I'm sure you can cast a spell to take the sooty taste away.”  
  
Wriggling out of Edward's arms, Harry stood up and said, “I'll be home soon. I promise. Why don't you go to Port Angeles? Don't they have that new music store opening up in the mall?”  
  
“Well yeah, but I'd rather do that another day and spend today with you.”  
  
“I'm sorry to say that won't happen. You'll just have to suffer through today without me.” Harry said, glancing at his watch. “I got to go. I'll be home tonight. Don't get into too much trouble.”  
  
“Oh please what type of trouble could I get into?”  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, Harry asked, “Need I remind you about the last time you and Sirius were practicing spells?”  
  
Looking as if he'd blush, Edward protested, “Sirius did that to me on purpose. He knew you were coming and wanted to embarrass me...probably some sort of initiation.”  
  
“If it was anyone besides Sirius I'd say that wasn't true, but, as you know, Sirius is known for his pranks.” Glancing at his watch again, Harry pressed a kiss to Edward's lips and said, “I'll see you later at about eight.”  
  
A few months ago, Harry had changed the hours so that the restaurant was open from eleven thirty in the morning until seven PM. While it was a little early for a restaurant to close, Harry did enough business thanks to the magic that made the restaurant bigger inside so he could seat more customers and didn’t have to worry about losing out.   
  
Rushing up the stairs, Harry grabbed his keys and his helmet then made his way out to his bike. Straddling the bike, Harry started it up and headed down the driveway expertly avoiding all the icy spots on the driveway and the road.  
  
Flying by a car, Harry grinned inside of his helmet as he noticed the woman behind the wheel of the car shaking her head. Knowing it wasn't the way he was driving, but rather that he was driving a motorcycle in cold weather when there was snow and ice on the ground, Harry revved the engine and flew down the road.  
  
As he flew around a corner that had quite a bit of ice on the side, Harry was glad that he had spells that kept his motorcycle from slipping on the ice. Even though he couldn't die, it would be pretty hard to explain why he was in one piece while his bike was a twisted heap of metal.  
  
Slowing down as he got closer to the town since there was always a police cruiser sitting in wait for anyone speeding, Harry barely reached the right speed limit as he passed the car. Giving a wave to the officer inside, Harry smiled when he saw the cop shake his head with a grin.  
  
Pulling into his usual parking space behind the restaurant, Harry pulled off his helmet and blew out a long breath. Waving to the waiters and waitresses that were pulling up in their cars, Harry walked over to the employee entrance and keyed in the passcode and walked in.  
  
Tossing his helmet into his locker, Harry stripped off his coat and hung it up. While the rest came in, Harry headed into the small office where he handed out the paychecks and kept the books overnight and grabbed the reservation book.  
  
“I can’t believe that you still ride that crotch-rocket.” A feminine voice called out.  
  
Smiling when he heard the voice, Harry held the book against his chest and walked out. “Well you know me Jamie…anything for a thrill.”   
  
Grinning, Jamie brushed her brown hair away from her blue eyes and teasingly asked, “Why are all the risk takers gay?”  
  
“Don’t forget engaged.” Harry said holding up his hand and wiggling his fingers.  
  
“And engaged…so what am I doing today?” She asked dropping into a chair.  
  
Jamie was the child of one of Hermione’s professors and would help out at the restaurant whenever she was with her father for his month of custody. If she was older, more experienced and, to be honest, a little more reliable Harry would have hired  _her_  as the help that he had mentioned to Edward earlier.   
  
“I think I might have you in the back helping me today, but let’s see if anyone is going to callout today or not.”   
  
Sitting in his own chair, Harry spun it around so that it was facing the other chairs then flipped open the book in his hands and began to look over all of the reservations that had been made for the day.  
  
When the rest of the staff was in their seats, Harry cleared his throat and said, “Alright we don’t have that big of a day today since there’s the threat of another wicked snow storm later today, but we  _do_  have a few tables today and that includes the large birthday celebration at noon. The birthday is our only big table today. The rest are two or three people. Once we get the last reservation table out, if there’s no one else in the restaurant, we can close and head on home. I don’t want you guys stuck here if the snow gets horrible.”  
  
“So we can close once they step out the door? Cool.” Mariana Cooley, a junior at Forks High School said.  
  
“Yes, but that’s only if there are no other customers here…and that doesn’t mean turn away any customers without a reservation. Remember, that’s why Johnny was fired last month.” Harry reminded them. “Jamie, I’m probably going to have you in back, but once the birthday party gets here I’ll have you out front helping out. That’s it for today, guys. You can go ahead and get your stations set up and open the front door in five minutes.”   
  
As the group made their way out into the dining room, Harry stood up, but was stopped when Jamie came over to him.  
  
“Harry listen, I’m going back with my mother this weekend. I meant to tell you sooner, but I just forgot.” She said with a shrug.  
  
Sighing, Harry said, “Jamie that would have been nice to know sooner. I  _did_  have you on the schedule for this weekend. “You know what, fine. I’ll owl your last paycheck to you.”  
  
“Thanks you’re a dear…wait my last paycheck.”  
  
“Yeah, I need someone that’s reliable and with the way you’re going one day you just won’t show up.”  
  
“Fine, whatever I don’t need this place anyway.” Jamie said walking off to the kitchen in a huff.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry sighed and followed after her.  
  


* * *

  
Walking out to his motorcycle at one thirty in the afternoon, Harry watched as Mariana scooped up a handful of the newly fallen snow and dumped it down her boyfriend’s shirt before she took off towards the car with a shriek of laughter.   
  
Pulling on his helmet, Harry started off the bike and made his way towards Port Angeles to pick up the ring that he had ordered for Edward while they had a short downtime earlier in the day.  
  
The ring was a large, gold band, almost like a man’s class ring, with twelve diamonds set around a larger sapphire jewel.  
  
Speeding down the highway, it only took Harry about fifteen minutes to pull up to the jewelers since the roads were empty thanks to the rapidly falling snow.  
  
Pulling off his helmet as he walked towards the store, Harry pulled open the door and walked inside.   
  
Walking over to the first available sales person, Harry said, “Hi, I’m here to pick up a ring. It’s under the name ‘Harry Potter-Cullen’.”  
  
“Of course, sir, I’ll go and get it.” The woman said giving a false smile.  
  
Pulling out his wallet, Harry took his bank card out and tapped it on the counter while he waited for the woman to return with his purchase.  
  
When the woman came back with the ring, Harry looked at it and grinned, it was perfect for his bigger mate.   
  
Handing over his credit card, Harry took the ring box from her and slipped it into his pocket.   
  
A few minutes later, Harry was signing the receipt slip and heading back out into the snow. Climbing back onto his bike, Harry gunned the engine and headed home, excited to give Edward his ring.  
  
Taking even less time to get home, Harry climbed off of his bike and killed the engine. Fingering the velvet case that the ring was in, Harry opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Hearing a crash upstairs, Harry rushed upstairs thinking that something might have happened to Edward or there was a burglar inside…nothing prepared him for what he saw.  
  
Flinging the bedroom door open, Harry’s mouth dropped open when he saw Edward lying on the bed with Isabella Swan straddling him and kissing his chest.  
  
Hearing the door crash open, Bella looked up and gave him a nasty grin before she leaned down and kissed Edward’s chest again.   
  
“Edward?” Harry whispered, so quietly that only the vampire could hear.  
  
Looking up, Edward wrapped an arm around Bella’s shoulders and said, “You can leave now. I’m over you.”  
  
Feeling his heart shatter, Harry stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. Making his way out of the house, Harry stumbled passed his bike, knowing that if he took it now he’d just end up crashing and injuring someone.  
Shifting into his feline form, Harry bolted through the woods, heading for the group of shape shifters that had become family to him.  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: *Currently in hiding…come back later* Sorry for such a chapter more will be up soon.  
  
Picture of Edward’s ring: http://applesofgold.com/RG103-3.html


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s): Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s): Slash, AU  
  


* * *

  


** Chapter Seven- **

  
  
Later that day, Harry and Jacob were sitting in the back of Remus’ blue truck with a tarp set up over it to keep the snow out and a spell to keep them warm.   
  
Sniffing and rubbing at his eyes to try and alleviate the stinging that occurred when he was upset, Harry asked, “What is it about me that people find unlovable?”  
  
“There is  _nothing_  unlovable about you, Harry. Everything I see and hear, even the little laugh you give when we wolves trip over our feet, is loveable.” Jacob protested wrapping his arms around the man he had come to see as a brother.  
  
“Then why would the person I love, and who claimed to love me, cheat on me in our home with his  _ex_?”  
  
“Because he’s a loser that doesn’t deserve you, not to mention that  _you_  deserve better than him.” Jacob said, causing the few wolves laying around the truck to growl in agreement.  
  
Giving a hollow laugh, Harry went to reply, but was stopped when Remus, in his wolf form, and Sirius, in his own dog form, jumped into the bed of the truck and curled up against Harry’s legs.  
  
“I think it might be best if I leave for a little while. Maybe sell the restaurant and just start over somewhere else where the memories won’t be so bad.”  
  
“Harry you can’t give up your life just because of that stupid vampire. That’s just letting him win.”  
  
“I know that, Jake, but I know that it’s going to hurt even more whenever I see him. I’ll come back eventually. Maybe I’ll take Hermione up on her offer to teach Defense against the Dark Arts for a few years…after I go for my teaching certificate first.”  
  
“Will you be able to stand being around humans that long without going into a blood lust? I mean I know you have a lot of willpower, but will it be enough to keep you from attacking someone?”  
  
“I’ve never been one for spilling a living person’s blood, Jake. That isn’t something we need to worry about.” Glancing at his watch, Harry said, “I think I should go and talk to Carlisle and the others. Explain what’s going on.”   
  
Whining, Moony nuzzled into Harry’s thigh and gave him a look filled with sad eyes.  
  
“You guys will still be able to visit me Moony. I just won’t be right around the corner, instead I’ll just be a floo away…and I don’t want any of you doing anything to Edward. Sam’s just waiting for a reason to declare war on the vampire’s and you know that if you attack Edward he’ll retaliate.”  
  
“We’re just supposed to let him get away with hurting you?” Sirius asked incredulously as he shifted back to his human form.  
  
“No. We’re supposed to go on with life…I mean, yeah I’m hurting, but if he doesn’t want me I’m sure there’s someone out there that does and will love me like I deserve.”  
  
“That’s right, cub. It may hurt now but in no time you’ll have found someone to replace him with.”  
  
“That’s it though. I don’t  _want_  to replace him. I just want him.” Harry said shrugging his shoulders. “I’m going to go talk to Carlisle and the others and then floo to the school.”  
  
Shifting back, Remus quickly slipped one of the spare blankets around his waist and said, “Do you want me to put some spells on the house so that he won’t be allowed in?”  
  
“I’d prefer it. I don’t want to come back, even if it’s just to sell the house and restaurant, to find it different.”  
  
“I’ll go over there tomorrow and personally evict him.” Remus promised.  
Nodding, Harry crawled to the end of the truck bed and stepped out onto the white, snow covered ground.  
“Jake, you know you’ll always be able to visit me at the school too. All you have to do is go to Remus and Sirius’ house and they’ll get you there.”   
  
“Can’t we just declare war on him?” Jacob asked with a whine.  
“No because then you’d be declaring war on all of the Cullen’s, and while Edward deserves to be beaten up a little, the others don’t.”  
  
“Alright, I won’t declare war, but I can’t guarantee that I’ll be polite to any of them."  
  
"That’s all I ask, Jake.” Turning to face Sirius and Remus, Harry added, “I’ll floo you when I get to the school so that you don’t worry about me.”  
  
“We’ll always worry about you, cub.” Remus said.  
  
Giving the three men a hug, Harry said, “I’m sorry to leave like this.”  
  
“Don’t be, Harry.”  
  
Giving a sad smile, Harry looked at the three before he apparated away to the Cullen household.   
  


* * *

  
Landing outside of the house, Harry heard the sounds of Esme working in the kitchen at a furious pace. Walking up to the kitchen door and stepping inside, Harry was pulled into Esme’s arms almost instantly.  
  
“Oh Harry I’m so sorry!” She said.  
  
“You know?” He asked with a frown.  
  
“Oh Edward brought that dreadful girl here. Rosie was so upset she had to go out hunting so that she didn’t kill the girl. As it is Jasper, Alice and Emmett went with to stop her from even  _thinking_  about going after her.”  
  
“I wouldn’t complain if she did.” Harry confided.  
  
“I know dear, but that would bring up lots of questions that we’d have to answer.” Sighing, Esme pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and said, “We’ve ordered that Edward not come back here with that girl again. That she isn’t welcome in this house and that the next time she steps foot in here Rosalie  _won’t_  be stopped.”  
  
“Please don’t let this tear the family apart.” Harry begged.  
  
“ _You_  are our family, Harry.” Carlisle said, stepping into the kitchen.  
  
Giving a sad smile, Harry said, “I just wish I knew  _why_  she was coming around again now. It’s been a whole damn year now.”  
  
“I don’t know why, Harry. I wish I could answer that question, but I can’t.” Carlisle said pulling his youngest son into a hug. “I’m not going to let her near our family though. I’m going to forbid Edward from seeing her.”  
  
“Carlisle don’t do that. That will just cause Edward to resent you and he’ll leave. There’s no telling how long he’ll be with her before it ends again. Just promise me that you’ll be there for him when it happens.” Harry said pulling away from the comforting embrace.  
  
“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Esme asked with a whimper.  
  
“I have to.” Harry said. “I have to because it’s too hard to be here right now. I just keep remembering everything that we did together. I just can’t be here right now, and it’s like I told Sirius, Remus, and Jacob; I’ll come back eventually.”   
  
“You will  _always_  have a home here with us, Harry.” Carlisle said.   
  
“I know Carlisle, and thank you.” Harry said, sighing sadly. Looking down at his hand, he fiddled with the ring that Edward had given him only a few days ago. Slowly pulling it off, he pressed it into Carlisle’s hand and said, “Make sure he gets that back.”  
  
Whimpering, Esme pressed herself against Carlisle’s side as Harry exited out the kitchen door and disappeared with a crack.  
  


* * *

  
Landing in front of the school building, Harry barely paid any attention as he stumbled up the steps and into the grey building. Plastering a fake smile on his face, Harry made his way up towards the levels which had been added by the contractors when they were reconstructing the school.  
  
Stopping in front of Hermione’s office, Harry knocked on the door, glad that she never installed the same security as Hogwarts had. There were portraits guarding the dorms and the professor’s personal quarters, but other than that all the person that wanted admission had to do was knock.  
  
“Come in.” Hermione called from behind the door.  
  
Pushing the door open, Harry said, “Mione, I hope you don’t mind me just dropping in.”  
  
“What’s wrong? Did something happen to Remus or Sirius?” Hermione asked when she caught sight of the look on Harry’s face.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Edward?” She asked, standing up.  
  
“Not in the way that you think.” Harry said, dropping into the chair across from the desk.  
  
“Oh dear…what happened?” She asked.  
  
“I went to work and went home after picking up his ring and I found him and that bitch of an ex of his in our bed together.” Harry said dropping his head into his hands.  
  
Moving around the table, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and asked, “Do you want me to send Ron over there to curse him a bit?”  
  
“No, I was just hoping that you’d let me stick around here for a little while maybe take over teaching your DADA classes…you know after I take the test and all.”   
  
“I’d  _love_  to have you take over the classes, but are you sure that it’s something that you want to do right now?” She asked.  
  
“I don’t know, but I  _do_  know that I need to be away from Forks right now.” He said with a shrug.  
  
“Okay, how about this. You can take the test to get your teaching certificate, but you can’t start teaching just yet. I want you to be sure that it’s what you want to do before you start doing it. I’d hate for you to be miserable through the whole thing.”  
  
“I’m already miserable, Mione.” Harry said giving a sob filled laugh.  
  
Sighing, Hermione stood up from her kneeling position beside Harry’s chair and said, “Come on. I’ll take you down to the teacher’s quarters and get you set up in an empty one for now.”  
  
Nodding, Harry stood up and followed Hermione out of the office and towards the stair case that led down to the fourth floor. The first and second floors of the school were the class rooms, the library, the dining room, and the auditorium for any large meetings. The third floor was the students’ dorms, the fourth floor had the teachers’ rooms and finally, the fifth floor held a few offices, such as the headmistresses’ office.  
  
Walking down the stairs and onto the floor with the teachers staff, Harry looked at all of the portraits guarding the rooms, wondering if they were hung there before the teachers arrived or if the teachers picked their own portrait. Asking Hermione that question he watched for her response.  
  
“If I told you then I’d have to kill you.” She teased.  
  
“Well you can sure try.” Harry said with a half forced smile.  
  
“I suppose I can tell you.” Glancing around as if looking for any eavesdroppers, Hermione mock whispered to him, “There’s this store in a certain Wizarding town and they have an abundance of paintings that will guard the doors. The paintings listen to where they’ll be going and decide if they want to go and choose which rooms they’d like to guard…it’s all very long and tedious.”   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Harry said, “If you say so.”  
  
Walking over to a painting with two regal looking figures, one male and the other female, sitting on a throne, Hermione said, “This will be your room. I figured you’d enjoy talking the Lord and Lady.”  
  
“Lord and Lady what?” Harry asked.  
  
Shrugging, Hermione said, “I don’t know. They won’t tell anyone their names.”   
  
Nodding, Harry faced the portrait and said, “I’d be honored to have the two of you guarding my rooms. Thank you.”   
  
While the male merely nodded, the female said, “It is an honor to guard the rooms of a fellow vampire. We look forward to speaking with you.”  
  
Smiling, Hermione said, “There’s no password right now, but you can set the password when you get into the room. There’s a smaller version of the painting that’s right here so that they can move freely from painting to painting and you don’t have to worry about standing out in the hallway when talking.”  
  
“I think you’ve thought of everything here.” Harry said to his bushy haired friend.  
  
“Only the best for my school.” She said with a smile. “Now why don’t you go ahead in and get settled. I’ll stop by after dinner if you want to talk.”  
  
“I think I’d rather be alone tonight…if you don’t mind.” Harry said.  
  
“Of course. I’ll make sure to fill Ron in and stop him from storming to Forks and doing something he’d end up regretting.”  
  
Nodding, Harry watched as the portrait swung open then stepped in and gave a sad sigh.  
  
“Bad times little one?” The female in the portrait asked.  
  
“Very bad…but I’ll live.” Harry said. “I always do.”  
  
Staring at him with mournful eyes, the woman asked, “What would you have as your password?”  
  
Thinking about it for a few seconds, Harry then said, “Betrayal.”  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: Here’s the next chapter…should I still be hiding in my little hidey hole right now? More will be up soon. Hopefully there won’t be a delay, but I’ve got a few things to do for college this week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

  


** Chapter Eight- **

  
  
Standing beside his truck, Remus looked at the spot where Harry had been standing seconds before then turned to face his mate with a furious look on his face.   
  
“I say we go and kill the vampire and not worry about the consequences.”   
  
“Normally I’d agree with you, but that isn’t what Harry wants right now.” Sirius said. “We should focus on making sure that he gets over him and moves on.”  
  
“I suppose, but I’d rather go and rip his throat out first and  _then_  help Harry get over him.”  
  
“Reign in the wolf, Remus. We can’t have him running loose and injuring someone.”  
  
Giving a growl, Remus said, “There’s only one person my wolf wants to hurt right now and I happen to agree with him.”   
  
Wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist, Sirius said, “I know and I want to hurt him too, but Harry’s our first priority. How about we go home and we think of some  _nonlethal_  ways to make the vampire pay while we’re gathering Harry’s things for him tomorrow.”  
  
“Fine.” Remus said with a scowl.   
  
Tugging Remus towards their house, Sirius was stopped when a familiar silver Volvo screeched to a halt in front of them.  
  
Snarling, Remus lunged away from Sirius and yanked the door off of the car.  
  
“I should kill you for showing your face here after what you did to my cub.” Remus snarled at him.  
  
“Wait I can explain!” Edward shouted, throwing his arms up. “Well I can’t really, but I don’t know  _why_  I did what I did and said what I said. Look I just want my mate back.”  
  
“Why so you can hurt him again?” Sirius asked with a scowl on his face as he fingered his wand.   
  
“ _No_. You have to believe that I never meant to hurt him.”  
  
“That’s funny considering that that’s exactly what you did.”   
  
“I don’t know  _why_  I did what I did and said what I said, please you have to believe me.” Edward said again.  
  
“You should leave. None of the wolves are feeling particularly nice right now and I think they’re all ready to just attack you and take the consequences later.” Sirius warned.  
  
“Not until you tell me where my mate is so I can go get him and bring him home where he belongs.” Edward said with a hiss.  
  
“He’s not your mate anymore. You lost the right to call him that when you were in bed with, not only your ex, but the woman that killed him.”   
  
“Look tell me where he is. I have no problem with going through you to find out what I need to know.” Edward threatened.   
  
“Don’t threaten me  _vampire_  because I won’t hesitate to attack you.” Remus growled.  
  
Baring his teeth at the werewolf, Edward hunched forwards and hissed at the growling wolf.  
  
As the vampire hissed at him, something inside of Remus snapped and he lunged at the vampire, shifting into his wolf form right before he crashed into the cold body.  
  
“Remus don’t!” Sirius shouted wanting to stop him, but afraid he’d accidentally get bitten or scratched while trying to stop the scuffle.  
  
Snarling, Edward grabbed a hold of the snapping jowls of the wolf and threw the wolf to the side where it landed with a thud before it jumped right back up and charged at him again.  
  
“What is going on here?” A voice shouted from across the reservation.  
  
“This doesn’t concern you Black. Stay out of it.” Edward snarled at the real alpha of the Quileute pack.  
  
“The hell it doesn’t. That’s  _my_  pack member you’re attacking and it’s  _my_  brother that you hurt by cheating on him with that disgusting bitch.” Jacob snarled.  
  
“No not until I find Harry and explain.” Edward hissed, while defending himself from the attacking werewolf.   
  
“Leave or I’m declaring the treaty broken and we go to war.” Jacob said darkly.  
  
Throwing the large wolf away from him again, Edward snarled and said, “Fine, but I  _will_  find my mate and bring him back.” Grabbing his door from where Remus had dropped it, Edward held it in place and bent the metal so that the door would stay in place until he could replace it.  
  
“Edward!” Sirius called out to gain his attention, and when the vampire turned around, he added, “If you go near my godson again I  _will_  hurt you.”   
  
Snarling, Edward climbed into his car and slammed the door so hard that the window broke. Violently twisting the key in the ignition, Edward gunned it and peeled out causing rocks and dust to fly out behind the tires.  
  
Watching the car go, Sirius had to dive forwards and wrap his arms around Moony’s neck to keep him from charging after the car to get to the vampire inside.   
  
“Moony that’s enough. You know that this isn’t what Harry wants. It will just end up hurting him.” Sirius shouted over the snarls of the wolf.  
  
Moving over to stand next to them, watching the silver car disappear, Jacob said, “Sam’s going to be pissed about this.”  
  
“I believe that…but you’re still the alpha. Can’t you tell him to let it go or something and he’d have to listen to you?”   
  
“Maybe, but Sam’s a stubborn old bastard. Hopefully he won’t find out what happened since he’s out running with pack.”  
  
Nodding, Sirius turned back to his growling mate and ordered, “Remus turn back, enough of this nonsense.”   
  
Giving a whine, Remus shifted back to his human form and stalked towards the house, ignoring the fact that he was, once again, nude.  
  


* * *

  
Speeding down the road, Edward snarled and clenched his fists around the steering wheel causing the metal to groan in protest as it was bent under his hands.   
  
Snarling at the thought of his mate out there, alone, Edward had to use the seatbelt to restrain himself and keep him from jumping out of the car so he could turn around and beat Harry’s location out of the two wolves and the meddling dog.  
  
Slowing down as he approached the driveway, Edward frowned when he saw the flag up on the mailbox since he remembered that it was down when he had left. Stopping at the mailbox, Edward rolled down the window and pulled open the box.  
  
Reaching in, Edward pulled out a small envelope then turned it around so that he could read the writing that was on the other side.  ** _Harry says goodbye_**.  
  
Staring at shock for a few seconds, Edward then tore the envelope open to see what was inside. Dumping the contents into his hands, Edward gave a shout of denial as a small ring fell into his palm.  
  
Cradling the ring against his chest, Edward shifted the car into drive and drove down the driveway so he could climb into his bed and get his mates scent from the pillows.  
  
Turning the car off, Edward climbed out of the car and moved towards the house.   
  
Opening the door and stepping inside, Edward stopped when he saw Bella there. Staring at her, Edward opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when a crazy haired woman with claw like fingernails stepped out from the room behind Bella and over to him.   
  
Watching as the woman pulled out a wand, Edward just watched as she tapped it against the side of his head and moved a swirling mass to a stone bowl sitting on a table next to the door.  
  
Feeling a haze wash over him, Edward shook his head trying to clear it away and watched as the crazy haired woman walked out the door as if nothing had happened and Bella gathered up the bowl and moved over to the locked cleaning supplies closet and put it inside.  
  
Once the bowl was put away, Bella smiled at him and pulled out a small perfume vial and sprayed some on her chest and stomach area.  
  
Grabbing at his head as the haze became thicker, Edward tried to fight the pulling in his head. The haze lasted only a few more seconds before it fully faded away leaving a slightly airy feeling in his head.  
  
Shaking his head, Edward asked, “Bells, what happened?”  
  
“Oh nothing.” She said smiling at him. Moving over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. “I was beginning to wonder when you were going to get home. I was wondering if you had stopped at your family’s house.”  
  
“No I won’t be going back there until they decide to let you back in. I don’t know what their problem is.”  
  
“I don’t know either, Edward. They just keep going on about you being with some guy named Harry…odd isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah considering I don’t know anyone named Harry.”  
  
 *****End Chapter******  
  
AN: Here’s the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** Chapter Nine- **

  
Lying on his bed at Hermione’s school, Harry sighed and looked over at the empty painting where his ‘guardians’ lived.  
  
Shifting on the unfamiliar bed, Harry sighed again and wished, not for the first time, that he was back in his own bed with his mate.  
  
Looking at the potion that Hermione had given to him to allow him to sleep for a few hours, Harry snatched it off of the bedside table and pulled the cork out of the vial and downed the dark, murky potion hoping that he wouldn’t dream…his wish didn’t come true.  
  
About five minutes into his potion induced slumber, Harry began to toss and turn as pictures of Edward in their bed with Bella, pictures of Edward letting him bleed to death from his gunshot wound as the vampire kissed Bella, and other disturbing pictures.   
  
It was only about three hours that he slept, but when the potion wore off, Harry bolted off of the bed with a small muffled scream of anguish.  
  
Grabbing the vial that the potion had been in, Harry threw it away from him and when it hit the wall furthest from him, it left a small dent in the wall.  
  
Dropping back onto the bed, Harry set his head in his hands and gave a moan of distress. Running his fingers through his hair, he stood up and made his way over to the desk in the corner of the room.  
  
Turning on the magic powered lamp, Harry sat down on the chair and pulled out the applications he had received from chefs wanting to run his restaurant while he was ‘on leave’.  
  
While it had only been two days since ‘the incident’, Harry was focusing all his attention on finding someone to take over the restaurant while he was at the school. He had already taken his test to get his teaching certificate and, as expected, aced it. Now all he was waiting for was recognition by the magical Board of Education: a process which had only recently been put into effect.  
  
  
Grabbing up the first cover letter and resume, Harry flipped over to the resume and started to scan over the persons skills, but quickly put it aside. The person had two years of restaurant experience, but seven different jobs in those two years.   
  
Shuffling through the next few resumes, Harry sighed as they all turned out to be a lot like the other: multiple jobs over a short amount of time.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry pushed the resumes away from him and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“Is there something wrong, young one?” The female vampire asked as she returned to the painting inside of the room.  
  
“No, nothing except a lot of these resumes I’ve received are from people that don’t know how to cook or have never held a job long enough to be reliable.” Harry said shaking his head. “Either word has gotten out that it’s my restaurant or people think that just because I won’t be there I won’t care about how the business is run.”  
  
“What shall you do then?”  
  
“I guess I’m going to have to wait a little longer before the restaurant opens again. I’ll have to make a stop over there and make it look like there are renovations going on inside.”  
  
“Can’t the other members of your coven take care of that for you?”  
  
“They could put up the signs and everything, but they couldn’t put up the spells, plus they’re busy dragging two of my coven mates to the airport so they can go back to school.” Glancing over at the clock, Harry added, “I suppose I can go and do that right now. It’s still early enough that there won’t be a lot of people up and that makes it less likely that someone will see me doing the spells.”   
  
“Do they not know magic?”  
  
“Only three of my coven mates have some magic in them, but they were turned before they learned how to control it. Two out of the three of them are having a bit of a hard time learning and the third, my mate, isn’t exactly someone that I want to talk to right now.”  
  
“Of course…what would you like to talk about?” She asked, sitting down in her throne in the painting.  
  
“Nothing I’m going to go and take care of the restaurant before people begin to get suspicious about why it hasn’t been open. I’d hate for them to think that there’s some problem with the food or that we’re closing.”   
  
“Is that a wise thing to do?”  
  
“Maybe not, but I’m going to do it anyway. Besides, I doubt that he’d be out and about already.” Standing up, Harry walked over to his dresser and pulled open the drawer to pull out his wand holster. Reaching in, he quickly recoiled when he fingers brushed against the square, velvet covered box that held Edward’s ring.  
  
Yanking his hand off of the box, Harry quickly snatched up his holster then slammed the drawer shut. Shaking his head, Harry strapped the holster to his wrist then slid his wand into it then said a quick goodbye to the portrait and exited his room heading for the main floor so he could apparate out.  
  
Stepping out of the front door, Harry nodded to Ron, who was leading a few prospective parents and students around the grounds.  
  
Without missing a step, once he crossed the wards, Harry apparated away and landed in the employee parking area behind the restaurant. Reaching out to enter the code for the door, Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw the broken door.  
  
Drawing his wand from its holster, Harry stepped inside with his wand pointed out, ready for any intruder. When he stepped into the dining area, Harry lowered his wand when he caught sight of Jasper lounging in one of the chairs with his feet up on the table and reading a book.  
  
“Feet off of the table, Jas.” Harry said with a fond smile as he moved to stand beside the empathic vampire.  
  
“Sorry. I guess I just got too comfortable while waiting around…oh and sorry about the door. I’ll replace it.”  
  
“Sure, but why are you here?” Harry asked sitting in the chair beside Jasper.  
  
“I wanted to talk to you about Edward.” Jasper said carefully.  
  
“I  _really_  don’t want to talk about him, Jas, please.” Harry said.  
  
“I know you don’t, but I think this is important.”  
  
“Jas, please…” Harry started to say before Jasper cut him off.  
  
“I can’t feel his emotions anymore.”  
  
“I don’t…what?”  
  
“Edward’s emotions, I can’t feel them. It’s like they’re hidden in a massive fog bank. It’s like his true emotions are being hidden.”  
  
“Like a love spell or something?” Harry asked hopefully.  
  
“I don’t know. I’ve never felt emotions from someone under a love spell, but that would probably explain why Edward’s acting like he is right now.”  
  
“It wouldn’t explain how the spell was even put on him since that bitch isn’t a witch.”  
  
“That’s something we’ll find out if Edward’s really under a love spell.”  
  
Nodding, Harry fidgeted in his chair and asked, “Where is Edward staying right now? I know Sirius and Remus evicted him and that bitch from the house yesterday.”  
  
“They’re camping in the woods until Edward finds a place, but we hope that we can distract him soon so that the police can go and arrest Isabella again.”  
  
“Whose plan was that?” Harry asked, interested.  
  
“Rosalie’s with a few ideas thrown in from the rest of us.”   
  
Standing up without a word, Harry made his way around the room casting spells that would put the illusion of supplies for painting and repairs around the room.  
  
“Are you alright?” Jasper asked, hesitantly.  
  
“As well as can be expected I guess. I’d love nothing more than to find out that Edward has been acting the way he has because of a love spell or potion, but the question would be  _where_  did that bitch get it from.”   
  
Hugging his smaller ‘brother’ around the waist, Jasper said, “We’ll figure it out, Harry…and if it turns out Edward’s doing this all on his own I’ll beat him up for you.”  
  
Giving a chuckle, Harry asked, “How are Esme and Alice taking this?”  
  
“Not too good. They went on a shopping spree and bought a bunch of clothes in black...and a black, and, well you get the point.”  
  
“Mourning clothes.” Harry said with a nod. Glancing at his watch, he added, “I should finish up in here and head on back to the school. Tell Esme I’ll drop by sometime this weekend.”   
  
“Alright I’ll tell her. If you need to talk you can talk to me, Harry. I understand emotions a little better than the girls…just don’t tell them that I said that.”   
  
“I won’t, and thanks, Jasper.” Harry said smiling at the blond vampire.  
  
Smiling, Jasper said a final goodbye then headed towards the back room so he could leave the same way he came in.  
  
Watching him leave, Harry sighed and moved over to the door to place a charm on it to have a sign show up that said that the restaurant would be closed for a few weeks for renovations and upgrading.  
  
Taking one last look around, Harry made his way back through the back and out to the employee entrance and apparated back to the school.  
  
Walking up into the school, Harry had to jump to the side to avoid being knocked over by a young man, probably in his mid to late twenties, with brown hair and blue eyes.   
  
Turning to look at Hermione, who was standing at the bottom of the staircase with her hands on her hips, Harry asked, “What was that about?”  
  
“ _That_  was my DADA professor. Who apparently decided he’s had enough working and just quit on me. It’s needless to say that he won’t be getting any good words of recommendation from me."  
  
“He  _quit_  during the middle of the week? What about the classes for the next two days?”  
  
“I was hoping that you would take over the classes, if you wanted to, until I could find someone to take over.”  
  
“Of course I will, but do you have a syllabus of what he was teaching?”  
  
“There should be a copy in his desk. I made each teacher create two and keep one in their desk and one came to me to send off to the BOE to review and approve.”  
  
“Since when do you need to send a syllabus to the BOE to approve?”  
  
“When you open a new school. They want to make sure the teachers are really planning…I guess." Hermione said with a shrug.  
  
“Alright I’ll check it out and  _hopefully_  he really has been teaching them what he said he would.”   
  
“If you’d like we can move your things to the appropriate DADA teacher’s rooms.”  
  
“If it’s alright with you I’d like to stay in my current rooms.”  
  
“Of course.” Hermione said with a smile. “Why don’t you go ahead and find your classroom and take a look at the syllabus…se what you have to teach the students.”  
  
“Sure…hey do you want me to start coming to the great hall for meals?”  
  
“That would be appropriate.” She said with a smile.   
  
“I’ll be there for dinner then.” Harry said.   
  
“You’re a life saver, Harry.” Hermione said hugging the young vampire.  
Patting her on the back , Harry said, “I’ll see you later and don’t worry, Mione. I won’t let you down.”  
  
“I know you won’t.” Hermione said as she watched Harry head up the stairs towards the classrooms.  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: Here’s the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. More will be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** Chapter Ten- **

  
A week later, Harry was rushing down the stairs and making his way outside so that he could apparate to the Cullen’s household for their yearly New Year’s Eve party. While he didn’t want to go, Esme had begged and pleaded with him to show up for at least an hour.  
  
Stopping at the door, Harry straightened out his green button up shirt and made sure it was still tucked into his black leather pants.  
  
Opening the door, Harry stepped outside and made his way to the apparition point and disappeared with a crack.  
  
Heading towards the door, Harry stopped short at the sight of Edward’s silver Volvo and had to knock back the rising feelings of hope that Edward was there for him.  
  
Walking inside, Harry looked around for his mate, but gave a sigh when he didn’t see him then moved over to give Esme a hug.  
  
“We’re taking care of it,” Esme said with a smile when she saw him.   
  
“Where is he?” Harry asked, looking around.  
  
“Downstairs with Carlisle, unfortunately there’s a problem with the door and they can’t get it open. Alice ran to get Chief Swan’s help.” She explained with a smile.  
  
‘Going after Isabella?’ Harry mouthed, so that the vampires in the basement couldn’t hear him.  
  
Nodding, Esme took a hold of Harry’s arm and led him into the living room where Jasper was sitting on the couch watching the New Year’s festivities in Times Square in New York City.  
  
Allowing Esme to push him down onto the loveseat, Harry crossed his ankles then tilted his head to the side so he could hear Edward, what he heard…confused him.  
  
Edward’s voice, slightly muffled, came through the door leading to Edward’s old music studio, “Who’s that that just came in?” He asked Carlisle.  
  
There was a slight silence, before Carlisle asked, “You don’t know who that is?”  
  
“No, Carlisle, I’ve never heard that voice before. Who is it…please.”   
  
“Edward…that boy… _man_  is the newest member of our coven and he’s your mate. He has been for over a year.”  
  
“Carlisle please don’t lie to me. I’ve never met that man and besides, Bella is my mate.”  
  
“Edward, you haven’t been with Bella for a long time now. You broke up with her…look I can prove that you were together with Harry. We have pictures upstairs of the two of you together, but we have newspapers from when Bella  _shot_  Harry and forced us to turn him sooner than we planned.”  
  
“Why would you have newspapers with that information in there?” Edward asked.  
  
“I don’t know why we kept them, but it felt wrong to throw them out…maybe this is why.”   
  
Listening, Harry heard Carlisle move around a few boxes that were in the old studio for storage.   
  


* * *

  
“Look for a box marked ‘November and December of 2006.” Carlisle said, shifting a few boxes out of the way.  
  
“You’re really telling the truth, aren’t you?” Edward asked quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You wouldn’t go through this much trouble just for a lie, and your thoughts…” He trailed off.  
  
“Yes, Edward. I’m telling you the truth. I wouldn’t lie to you, son.”  
  
“How did I get together with him?” Edward asked as he gently pushed aside a box filled with older plates and cups.  
  
“You broke up with Bella just as Harry arrived in town. She was becoming less like the woman you met and, as I remember, her scent as your singer had started to vanish and held no appeal to you anymore. You and she went to Harry’s restaurant on a date and you learned that Harry knew how to cook food that we vampires can eat. You started as friends, you didn’t just jump right into bed together, but Bella assumed that and she eventually snapped when you didn’t go back to her. She took a gun, one of her father’s extra side arms, I believe, and shot Harry in the chest. He couldn’t be saved so we turned him.” Carlisle said as he found the right box and pulled the top open. “Here read through the newspapers in here. After that we’ll talk some more or we’ll go upstairs and you can talk t Harry, which ever you prefer.”   
  
Moving over to Carlisle’s side, Edward reached into the box and pulled out about five papers. The first ones headline was:  **“Attempted Murder in Forks”**  
  


* * *

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Harry stopped listening to the conversation downstairs and looked up to find Jasper standing in front of him.   
  
“Are you alright, Harry?” Jasper asked, kneeling down in front of his little brother.  
  
“I’m okay, Jas.” Harry said giving him a strained smile.   
  
“If you say so, but we both know you aren’t telling the truth.” Jasper said tapping his own forehead.   
  
“You’re right of course, but, and I don’t mean this in any disrespectful way, you aren’t the one I want to talk to about this.”   
  
“I understand completely.” Jasper said giving Harry a pat on the shoulder. “So have you ever been to New York City?” He asked, changing the subject.  
  
“No, never, but it sure looks…big.” Harry replied.  
  
Chuckling, Jasper said, “We’ll have to go there on a family trip next winter. It’s great especially the tree that they put up…not to mention that Esme, Rosalie, and Alice  _love_  the shopping that they can do while there.”   
  
“It’ll be something to look forward to.” Harry said with a smile.   
  
“It will be until the girls decide to drag you shopping with them.”  
  
“I don’t mind shopping; besides the sooner you acquiesce the sooner the torture of shopping with them gets done.”  
  
Laughing, Jasper slapped Harry on the back and said, “I’ll have to remember that for the next time they want to bring me shopping.”  
  
“We won’t let that work next time then  _especially_  when I fill Rosalie in on that secret.” Alice said from the doorway.  
  
“Al…when did you get back?” Jasper asked his wife since none of them had heard her come in.  
  
“Just now, Chief Swan told me to stay here while he goes you know where.” Sitting down, Alice’s eyes glazed over for a few seconds before she shook her head and looked over to the doorway leading into the kitchen where Esme was standing. “I think it’s about time you ‘found’ the key to the basement.”  
  
Nodding, Esme pulled an old looking key out of her pocket then walked out of the room to unlock the heavy door guarding the basement turned studio turned storage room.   
  
Esme had barely unlocked the door and stepped away from it when Edward came crashing through the door and ran into the living room.   
  
Stopping for a few seconds, Edward looked between Harry and the door before he raced out of the door and into the woods.  
  
Giving a cry of distress, Harry jumped up off of the sofa.  
  
“Harry wait it isn’t what you think!” Carlisle shouted as the youngest vampire gathered his magic up around him and disapperated with a crack leaving a shockwave of magic in his wake.  
  


* * *

Landing outside of the school, Harry fell to the ground with a grunt. Gasping for unneeded breaths, Harry clenched his hands causing the mud from the recent rains to stain his hands and slip underneath his fingernails.   
  
Pushing himself up before anyone could see his weakness, Harry stumbled into the school and to his room where he barely mumbled out the password and went inside.   
  
Walking into his bedroom, Harry went over to his desk and unlocked the potions draw and pulled out two vials filled with dark, murky potions. They looked exactly like the potion that he had taken to allow him to sleep, but in reality only one of the vials held the sleeping potion.   
  
The second vial held the exact opposite of the sleeping potion; the second vial was a potion that would kill a vampire.   
  
Closing his eyes, Harry gave a flick of his wand which caused the potions to shuffle around so he didn’t know which one was which. He was giving his life over to fate to decide whether he died or stayed dead, but alive.  
  
Opening his eyes, Harry grabbed the first vial his eyes landed on and yanked the cork out.   
Hesitating for only a few seconds as he thought about all the people that would be devastated at his death, Harry decided that dying was better than living forever without his mate at his side.  
  
Tipping his head back, Harry downed the potion, cringing as the flavor hit his taste buds.   
  
Lying back on the bed, Harry sighed and took one last glance around as his eyes slid shut maybe for the last time.  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed it. More will be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** Chapter Eleven- **

  
It was about an hour after the alarm went off letting Hermione know that Harry had returned when it went off again telling her that someone had entered the school and was heading up to her office at a rapid pace.  
  
Standing up to see who it was, Hermione had just made it around her desk when the door slammed open and Edward ran in with wide eyes.   
  
“Where is he?” Edward shouted.   
  
Frowning, Hermione spat out, “If you mean the man who is my brother in everything but blood and the man whose heart you destroyed, I’m not telling you.”   
  
Snarling, Edward’s eyes turned black and he lunged at the bushy haired witch.  
  
“Edward that is  _enough_.” Carlisle shouted. “Mrs. Weasley please, we just want to check on Harry. You have my word that Edward won’t be alone with him.”  
  
Looking between the both of them, Hermione eventually nodded and said, “Fine follow me.”   
  
Leading the two vampires through the halls, Hermione asked, “So where’s the rest of your coven? I thought they’d all be here.”  
  
“They’re cleaning out our house.” Edward said looking down at the ground.   
  
“Can’t face what you did?” Hermione asked snidely.  
  
“No…is that what you want to hear?” Edward asked with a growl. “I can’t face the fact that I hurt him so badly and ruined our home with Isabella’s presence.”   
  
“It’ll do for now.” Hermione said stopping at the portrait that guarded Harry’s rooms. “Is the master of these rooms in?”  
  
“Yes, but he’s asked not to be disturbed.” The dark haired female vampire answered.  
  
“As his mate you understand that I can demand to be let in.” Edward said.  
  
“If I remember correctly you are the one that has caused this anguish in the young one.”  
  
“May we please enter? I’d like to speak with my youngest child.” Carlisle said.  
  
Looking at her silent mate, the female waited for his response, which came in the form of a nod.  
  
“My mate has decided that you may enter, but if you cause the young master any distress you shall be thrown out and not be allowed entrance again.”  
  
“You have my many thanks.” Carlisle said, bowing his head.  
  
Quickly the portrait swung open and revealed the entrance to Harry’s rooms.   
  
Rushing inside, Edward made his way into the bedroom and stopped short at the scent of death that permeated the rooms.   
  
With wide eyes, Edward shared a look with Carlisle then rushed into the room.  
  
Dropping down beside the bed, Edward reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand, hissing when he felt the heat radiating from the skin.  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” Edward asked frantically.   
  
“I don’t know.” Carlisle admitted. Looking around the room, he saw the empty vial lying beside the bed and snatched it up. “What was in here?” He asked Hermione.  
  
Taking the vial, Hermione cast an identification charm. Gasping as the results appeared in a white puff of smoke, she choked out, “It says that the contents of this vial was a poisonous potion…one that’s _especially_  potent when used on vampires…it burns them from the inside out.”   
  
“How do we fix it?” Edward asked.  
  
“I don’t know. I’ve never heard of a vampire ever surviving long enough for a cure to be used.”  
“Don’t touch him!” Edward snarled as Hermione reached out to take Harry’s other hand in her own. “Carlisle,  _help him_.” Edward begged.  
  
“I don’t think that I can.” Carlisle said sadly.  
  
“Quickly bring him up to the medical wing. The Mediwizard should be able to do something until I can get a healer here to take over.” Hermione said.  
  
Scooping Harry up in his arms, Edward disappeared in a blur as he followed the scent of medicine and normal scents that hung around doctors and hospitals.  
  
When he entered the room, he saw the door leading into an office open and a young man entered the room. Mediwizard Mathew Clark was in his mid-twenties with blue eyes and blond hair.   
  
“I received the fire call from the Headmistress. Lay him on the bed then step back so you don’t contaminate my work.”  
  
Setting Harry gently down on the nearest bed, Edward had to force himself to stop from reaching out and touching his mate.  
  
Jumping as a shrill ring echoed throughout the room, Edward watched as the Mediwizard tapped something that looked like blue tooth headset.  
  
“Ah healer Del Mar thank you for contacting me so quickly. This  _is_  a time sensitive matter that we’re dealing with. A vampire has taken  **Death’s Breath**. I need to know how to fix it…of course I can wait one minute. Please gather what you need.” The Mediwizard said as he turned to face Edward. “You if you can’t stand the sight or smell of blood you should leave now because it’s going to saturate the air shortly.”  
  
“I’m not leaving my mate here alone.” Edward said with a snarl.  
  
As if knowing that Edward was going to be stubborn, Carlisle chose that moment to enter the room.  
  
“Edward come with me and let the doctor do what he needs to. Besides I think you should explain to Mrs. Weasley why you’ve been acting like you were. Once the doctor is done I’m sure he’ll be happy to let us back in.”  
  
“Oh, yes…of course.” The Mediwizard said when he realized that Edward’s attention had shifted to him.  
  
Moving towards the door, Edward stopped for a second to say, “If he dies you should run and hide.”  
  
Grabbing a hold of Edward, Carlisle pulled his eldest child from the room as the Mediwizard started to wave his wand and gather what he’d need.  
Watching the two disappear, the Mediwizard gave a shudder at the threat then summoned a few buckets which he would have to put into place one the healer got back on the line.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Mediwizard Clark tapped the earpiece and said, “Healer Del Mar time is of the essence…please hurry up.”  
  
“Ah yes, sorry, sorry. I had to gather up a few books to gather the information you’d need…you don’t get sick at the sight of blood do you?” He asked curiously.  
  
“I wouldn’t have picked this profession if I got sick at the sight of blood.” Clark said.  
  
“Right, right, of course. So I assume you know the basics of what you’ll have to do?”  
  
“Drain the body of its blood and replace it and hope that the poison hasn’t been in the body for more than two hours?”   
  
“Well then what did you bother calling me for if you know what to do?” Healer Del Mar asked with a snarky tone.  
  
“Oh I couldn’t go another day without hearing your voice.” Clark teased.   
  
“Tell that to my lover and he’ll come after you…now am I to guess correctly that you don’t have any blood to replace the vampire’s with?”   
  
“No I don’t. I was hoping you’d send an emergency owl with at least thirty bags of blood. I’m sure the vampire will be hungry when he wakes up and I’d rather not have him try to snack on any of the students or myself.”  
  
“I’ll send it over right now. It should be there within five minutes…try not to screw this up. I’d hate to have to come over there and revive you before I took you to bed…oh wait I’m sorry you aren’t my lover it’s your alter ego Superman.”  
  
Snorting, Clark said, “I told you not to call me that…besides it doesn’t fit. If my name was Clark Kent, maybe, but Clark is only my  _last name_.”  
  
“Whatever you say, baby.” Healer Del Mar teased.  
  
“That’s it you aren’t getting any for a  _long_  time to come.”   
  
“You will be tonight…now get to work. I’m sending off the owl with the blood right now.”  
  
Tapping the button on the ear piece to disconnect the call, Mediwizard Clark gathered up the buckets and brought them over to the bed.  
  
Waving his wand, Clark made five holes in the bed then set the buckets directly under them. One was placed under the hole near Harry’s neck, two were placed under each wrist and finally, the last two were set up under Harry’s ankles.   
  
Swallowing deeply at the thought of what he was about to do, Clark gave a slash of his wrist sending cutting hexes at the five places where the buckets were and watched, disgusted, as the blood quickly began to gush out and down into the buckets.   
  
Gagging, he flicked his wand causing the blood to empty out of the buckets so that they didn’t overflow then rushed over to the owl window to get the delivery of blood from the owl constantly pecking on the window. 

* * *

Nearly an hour after he had set his mate down on the bed in the medical wing, Edward rushed back in and curled his lips and covered his nose when the scent of bleach and vomit almost overpowered his sensitive nose.  
  
“Well how did it got?” He asked while rushing over to the bed where his pale mate lay.  
  
“It went as smoothly as it could. Now it’s all up to him to fight off the remaining effects and decide if he wants to come back.” Clark said as he fidgeted where he was standing. “I’ll just leave you alone with him.”  
  
Gathering up his things, Clark headed into his office so that he could floo home to his lover.  
  
Laying his head down on Harry’s chest, Edward picked up one of Harry’s slack hands and whispered, “I’m so sorry, Harry. Please don’t leave me. I don’t what I’ll do without you.”   
  
 ******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: Here’s the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. More will be up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** Chapter Twelve- **

  
It took Harry nearly a week to wake up from his poison induced sleep and when he did he was instantly pulled into familiar arms.  
  
“Harry, baby, you’re awake. I’m so sorry.” Edward said in a rush to get all of his words out. Pulling Harry closer to him, Edward pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and inhaled deeply trying to catch his mates scent again.   
  
Tensing up, Harry placed his palms against Edward’s chest and pushed him back a little.  
  
“What are you doing?” He asked the bronze haired vampire.  
  
“Making sure you’re really alright.” Edward said while still running his eyes and hands over Harry’s body.  
  
Slapping the hands away, Harry scowled and said, “You gave up the right to do that, or did you forget that you went back to your ex and dumped me.”   
  
“Harry it wasn’t me.” Edward said. “I mean it  _was_  me but it wasn’t.”  
  
“It was you but it wasn’t? You’re going to have to explain it better than that if you want me to start listening to you.”   
  
Running his fingers through his hair, Edward sighed and asked, “Can I at least sit on the bed and hold you while I explain?”  
  
Knowing he was being weak, Harry relented and gave a pleased sigh when he inhaled Edward’s scent.  
Wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulders, Edward sighed and said, “I suppose it started the night when I first ran into Bella…that day that Jacob came and kept you company. When I ran into her she had someone with her a crazy wild haired woman. She cast something on me that made me forget what happened, but not that I met her.”  
  
“A witch was working with her? Who? Do you know?” Harry asked sitting up and pulling away from Edward.  
  
Growling, Edward pulled Harry back into his arms and said, “I didn’t know who it was until last week when Bella was taken back into custody by her father...and I ran off you get to Bella and keep her there so she didn’t take off before Charlie and the others got there not to save her. Not after I remembered you. I’m just sorry that I ran off like that.”  
  
“I’m not ready to forgive you fully yet, Edward. You said that you didn’t know who she was until then…how did you find out?”  
  
“Remus and Sirius showed up. They had found a pensive, I think they called it, in the house and thought it was yours. They didn’t want to invade your privacy, but Sirius wanted to know what you went though and went in to see your memories…only they weren’t yours they were mine. Apparently when a vampire uses a pensive it takes the memory away unlike with normal witches and wizards.”  
  
“So how did she get a pensive, from that witch?”   
  
“Yes. Apparently the woman wanted to make your life miserable and decided to help Bella by taking me away from you.”  
  
“Who was she? Was it Ginny Weasley?” Harry asked.  
  
“No it was some witch named Bellatrix Lestrange.”   
  
“Bellatrix Lestrange? She’s supposed to be in Azkaban not roaming around and causing my family and me problems.”   
  
“We’ll find her and make her pay for it…but I want to ask you something.”  
  
“What?”   
  
“Why did you try to kill yourself, Harry?”  
  
Sighing, Harry looked at the blanket which had been covering him and started to pick at it. “Do we have to talk about that?”  
  
“Yes, Harry. I want to know what drove my mate to try and take his life.”  
  
“Everything, Edward, it was all too much. I’m weak…is that what you want to hear? I’m too weak to live without you so I tried to kill myself so I didn’t have to live without you.”   
  
“You tried to kill yourself because of me?” Edward asked quietly.  
  
Scoffing, Harry said, “Don’t give yourself too much credit. I was just tired of being left behind and hurt. I wanted peace, but apparently I’m not good enough for that.”  
  
Pushing Edward off of the bed and away from him, Harry rolled over and closed his eyes.  
  
“Harry talk to me, please.” Edward begged.  
  
“No. Just leave me alone.” Harry said.  
  
“Harry…” Edward started, but stopped when he saw Carlisle stick his head into the room and motion for him to come out into the hall.  
  
Sighing, Edward leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek and said, “We’ll talk more later. I just hope you can forgive me for hurting you so badly.”  
  
Walking out into the hall, Edward watched as Remus and Sirius entered the room and leaned against the wall with a scowl.  
  
“I know you want to be in there, but they need to speak with Harry…that doesn’t mean that you can’t listen and go in if he needs you in a few minutes.”  
  
Nodding, Edward smiled at his sire and tilted his head to the side so that he could catch a glance at Harry sitting up in the bed.

* * *

Lying on his side, Harry heard the familiar beating of Remus and Sirius’ hearts. Sighing, Harry sat up and looked over at the two walking into the room.  
  
Almost instantly he was pulled into a hug and surrounded by two warm bodies.   
  
“Don’t ever scare us like that again, Harry.” Sirius scolded his godson.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered, wrapping one arm around each of his godfathers.  
  
“Don’t be sorry, just don’t do it again.”   
  
“Okay…so Bellatrix Lestrange is causing problems huh?”  
  
‘Yes. Apparently she escaped from Azkaban close to nine months ago and the minister didn’t think that we needed to be informed.”  
  
“More like he didn’t think we needed to be informed because I didn’t stay there and back him to the public.” Harry said with a frown.  
  
“Don’t worry, Harry. Now that we know that she’s here we’ll be on the lookout and she’ll be going back to Azkaban in no time.”   
  
“What did you end up finding in the house besides the pensive with Edward’s memories? Did you find anything?”   
  
“Yes we did. We found a sort of perfume that seems to be an aphrodisiac to your mate. We sprayed it and your mate went crazy when he smelt it. I sent it to Severus so that he could tell us what was in it.” Remus said slapping his mate on the head when he mumbled something about greasy gits.   
  
“Have you heard back from him? I mean it’s been what two weeks now?”  
  
“Yes. It turns out that the perfume was just an aphrodisiac that draws a vampire to that person. Since Isabella was Edward’s singer it was a lot stronger than the normal perfume.”  
  
“What was in it?”  
  
“Just a very strong aphrodisiac and her blood; aphrodisiacs are strong on their own, but add blood to it, especially a singers blood, and a vampire can’t resist.”   
  
“So he really couldn’t help what he did?” Harry asked, aware that his older mate was listening in on the conversation.   
  
“No he couldn’t, and even if that hadn’t been used the pensive stole his memories so it would have happened regardless.”  
  
Nodding, Harry sighed and looked towards the door. “Could you guys give me a few minutes alone with Edward please?”  
  
Nodding, both Sirius and Remus hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the top of his head before they walked out of the room.  
  
“I’m so sorry that I hurt you this much. I promise that it will  _never_  happen again."  
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Edward. You couldn’t have known after having your memories ripped from your head and an aphrodisiac forced on your senses.”  
  
“I know, but you’re my  _mate_  I should have known that something was wrong.”  
  
“You can make it up to me.”  
  
“I’ll spend the rest of eternity making it up to you.”  
  
“It won’t take you that long, Edward. Just…a little while.” Harry said leaning his head onto the taller vampire’s shoulder.  
  
“I don’t care how long it takes. Even after you think I’ve made it up to you I’ll still spend the rest of eternity making you feel like the most precious thing in this world.”   
  
Smiling at his mate, even though he wanted to stay mad at him for a little longer, Harry tugged him onto the bed and curled up with his head resting on Edward’s chest.  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: I assume I can come fully out of hiding now…right? Anyway I hope you all liked the chapter more will be up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** Chapter Thirteen- **

Sitting at his desk in the DADA classroom a week later, Harry grinned as he listened to Edward begging him to leave the papers to grade for a later time and come over.  
  
“Edward, what kind of role model would I be if I left before finishing my work? What would the students say?” Harry asked teasingly, easily falling back into the motions of teasing his mate as if they hadn’t been separated for a short while.  
  
“Oh come on they can’t be paying attention now that they’ve finished classes for the day. It wouldn’t be  _that_  hard for you to slip away and get over here for a few hours.”  
  
“ _Maybe_  I can slip away for an hour to see you, but only for an hour. I have these tests to grade and I want to get a head start on looking over the student’s plans for their group project.”  
  
“It’d be great if you could. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”   
  
Hearing the pleading tone in Edward’s voice, Harry said, “Alright. I’ll slip away for a little while,  _but_  I’m going to grade some papers first and then I’ll be there.”  
  
With a pleased tone in his voice, Edward said, “Great! I’ll see you soon then.”  
  
“Goodbye, Edward.” Harry said as he hung up the phone with a little laugh at his mate.   
  
Flipping his phone shut, Harry tossed it onto his desk and grabbed the first set of papers from his fourth year students.   
  
Marking the papers and putting some marks in the margins of the paper, Harry kept looking up at his clock before he gave up on grading and stood up. Gathering up the papers and his personal things, Harry made his way to his rooms.  
  
Smiling at the two vampires in the painting, Harry said the password, which he had changed after he woke up from his attempted suicide. The new password, again, expressed what was going on in his life at the moment: second chances.  
  
Moving over to the desk he had moved out into the sitting room, Harry placed the papers in the drawer and locked it. Making sure everything was safely put away in case a student managed to get into the rooms, not that that was likely to happen, Harry nodded then made his way out of the room and towards the main doors.  
  
Walking with a slight bounce in his step, Harry made his way out of the school and apparated away to his house in Forks.  
  
Landing on the ground, Harry made his way towards the house and frowned when he saw the lights off. Grabbing onto his wand, Harry walked up to the house and opened the door, watching for anything out of place.  
  
Stepping inside, Harry jumped when two hands came to rest over his eyes and a voice whispered in his ear, “Guess who?”  
  
“What are you doing?” Harry asked his mate with a chuckle.  
  
“Starting to make up for what I did.” Edward said leading Harry into the living room where scented candles were set up all around the room and a small table was set up in the middle of the room while the original furniture was pushed out of the way. “I tried to cook something but I ended up burning it.” Edward confessed.  
  
“We don’t need to eat anything, Edward. This is wonderful all by itself.”  
  
“I know, but I wanted to…will you dance with me?” Edward asked, turning Harry around in his arms.  
  
“Of course I will.” Harry said reaching up to wrap his arms around Edward’s neck.  
  
Rocking gently back and forth with their arms wrapped around each other, Edward reached into his pocket with one hand and pulled out the remote for the music system and turned up the volume so that the classical music could be heard a little better.  
  
Nuzzling at Harry’s neck, Edward inhaled deeply and pressed a kiss to the skin there. Keeping one arm wrapped around Harry, Edward reached into his pocket and drew out a familiar black box.  
  
Pulling away from Harry, Edward dropped down to one knee and said, “Will you allow me to put this back where it belongs?” Opening up the box, Edward pulled out the familiar ring that had once adorned Harry’s hand.  
  
Looking at the hopeful expression on Edward’s face, Harry said, “Of course I will, but I’m not ready to move back in here yet.”  
  
Sliding the ring back onto the finger it belonged on, Edward stood up and pressed his lips against Harry’s in a gentle kiss.  
  
“Take as much time as you need. We can even move if you’d prefer to do that.” Edward said happy enough since Harry had accepted his ring again and didn’t tell him to get lost.  
  
“No. I bought this house when I moved here and we lived here for a long time. I’m not going to let one bad experience chase me out of it…we’ll just redecorate some more…and burn our bed.” Harry said looking towards the stairs.  
  
“I’ll take care of everything. You don’t need to worry about replacing anything here. I’ll do all of the shopping and decorating…well I’ll hire a personal decorator, but I’ll take care of it.” Edward said quickly.  
  
“I know you will, just don’t go too crazy. I’d like to be able to recognize the place when I  _do_  come back.”   
  
“I won’t I promise…so do you plan on opening the restaurant again anytime soon?” Edward asked, changing the subject.  
  
“Eventually, but I want to find another head chef that will work on the days I take off. Just so we can do something like go on a vacation or just spend time at home together.” Pulling away from Edward, Harry glanced down at his watch and said, “I should get back. I’ve got papers to finish grading.”  
  
Pulling Harry back into his arms, Edward whispered against his ear, “Can’t you stick around a little longer? I’m sure the papers won’t miss you as much as I will.”   
  
Giggling, Harry gave him a playful push and said, “Oh come on. Stop trying to be a sweet talker. I’ll make a date with you. This week I have tests to give and projects to work on, but this Saturday I’ll set aside for us to have a…well ‘us’ day. How does that sound?”  
  
“Sounds wonderful, but do you really have to leave so soon?”  
  
“I really have to. Walk me out and maybe you’ll get a kiss.” Harry said heading towards the door before he decided to stay longer.  
  
As they reached the door, Edward wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and said, “I’ll do everything to make it up to you.”  
  
“Edward if you keep saying that you won’t be able to make it up to me because I’ll constantly remember why we were apart in the first place.” Harry said.  
  
“Right sorry.” Edward said pressing a kiss against the back of Harry’s neck. “So I’m really going to be looking forwards to this weekend.”   
  
“Me too.” Harry said turning around in Edward’s arms to smile at him. Pressing a small kiss against the older vampire’s lips, Harry murmured, “I really do have to go now. I may not need to sleep, but I  _do_  have a lot of papers to grade that I’ve decided to put off.”   
  
Growling when Harry pulled away from him, Edward held back a pout and said, “Alright, but I hope you’ll be here bright and early on Saturday.”  
  
“As early as I can without breaking curfew.” Harry said with a grin. “I’d hate for Hermione to ban me from leaving the school because I was out and about too early in the morning…Ron’s idea, by the way.”  
  
Chuckling, Edward asked, “Not a morning person is he?”  
  
“Nope and especially on the weekends when he doesn’t have to get up and get to work teaching. He was the same way when we were attending Hogwarts…I’m sure he was like that when he was younger too.”   
  
Pulling open the door, Harry stepped outside into the falling white, fluffy snow and tilted his head back to allow it to fall onto his face. “I love the snow. I hate the coldness it causes, but I  _love_  the snow. It’s beautiful.” Harry said catching some of the flakes in his hand, smiling when they stayed there instead on evaporating like they would in a mortal’s hand.  
  
Smiling as his mate scooped up some of the snow which had fallen to the ground, Edward leaned against the doorjamb and asked, “So what time should I expect you on Saturday?"  
  
“I’ll be here at about ten in the morning, but until then…” Harry started as he walked over to the doorway and stopped in front of his mate. “Have this to remember me by.” With that, and a little laugh, Harry shoved a handful of snow into Edward’s face, causing the vampire to sputter and swipe at his face to try and remove the snow.  
  
Laughing, Harry apparated away and landed outside of the school where he ran into Hermione who was heading towards the great hall for dinner before the students and teachers could really ‘celebrate’ their weekend.   
  
“What has  _you_  in such a good mood Mr. Smiley?” She asked, grinning at the happiness she could see shining in her friend’s eyes.  
  
“Edward.” Harry said. “Edward’s making me this happy again.”   
  
“Don’t let him hurt you again.” Hermione said with a slight frown.  
“He won’t, Mione. He wasn’t in his right mind the last time. If he was he wouldn’t have done what he did…I understand and get that now.” Harry said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Now let’s go and get some dinner before Ron eats it all.  
  
“Oh yes with the way he eats you’d think that he was pregnant or something.” She said with a giggle.  
  
“Well thank Merlin that  _that_  isn’t possible…not that I’d be opposed to it if it  _was_  possible.” Harry said quickly.   
  
“I know what you mean…right now Ron and I aren’t ready for a child yet…not yet, but someday soon maybe.”   
  
“Well the two of you deserve to have children of your own. You’d both be wonderful parents.”  
  
“I think you and Edward would be great parents too, you know.” Hermione said pushing open the teacher’s entrance to the dining hall.   
  
“Right now that isn’t something we should be thinking about. Maybe one day we’ll see about adopting a child, but right now we need to focus on making our relationship what it used to be.”  
  
“It’ll happen. I don’t see fate letting you suffer any more than you already have in your life.”   
  
“Maybe, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned is that fate is a bitch that strikes when you least expect it.”  
  
                                                                                                ******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: Here’s the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** Chapter Fourteen- **

  
The week leading up to ‘the date’ passed so slowly that Harry felt himself going crazy with need to see his bronze haired mate. Tapping his fingers against his desk, Harry discretely looked at the clock hanging on the wall to try and gauge if it really was too early to let his class go.   
  
Groaning when he saw that there was still about twenty minutes before he could dismiss his class, Harry started to roll one of his pens back and forth…which he quickly decided was a bad idea when some of the students started to glance up at him every so often.  
  
Setting the pen aside, Harry grabbed a few of the project papers that his class had handed in to summarize what they planned to do and started to read through them and marked comments every so often about something they might want to change or add to the project.  
  
After a few more minutes, Harry set the papers aside and stood up from his desk causing the students to look at him.  
  
“Alright guys get out of here and have a good weekend, but be prepared to start working on your projects on Monday. We’ll be meeting in the library on Monday so don’t come to the classroom just head straight to the library. I’ll hand out your papers there so you can get right to work.”  
  
As the students quickly walked out of the room, Harry grinned when he heard a few of the girls whispering, “Someone must have a date tonight.”  
  
Chuckling, Harry gathered up his things and headed out into the hall and towards the staircase that was closest to his room.  
  
“Hello, Madam.” Harry said with a grin as he stopped at the portrait guarding his rooms.   
  
“Hello, kind sir. You are in a very good mood today.” The black haired female said with a smile of her own. “Would that mate of yours be the cause?”  
  
“Oh yes. I have a date planned with him for tomorrow, but  _I_ , being the kind of mate that I am, am going to surprise him and show up early.”  
  
“Well then is the young master ready to enter his rooms to get ready to surprise his mate?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
Nodding, Harry said the password then slipped into his rooms and made his way to his bedroom where he dropped the papers on his bed. Pulling open his closet doors, Harry browsed through his clothes looking for something to wear.  
  
Choosing his newest pair of black leather pants, Edward’s favorite kind of pants, and an emerald green button up silk shirt Harry carried them over to the bed and laid them down so that he could strip out of his old clothes.  
  
Tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper, Harry then pulled on his clothes and followed up with a pair of dragon hide boots.   
  
Turning around in a circle, stopping every so often so he could look at himself in the mirror, Harry finally decided to tuck the shirt into the pants.  
  
Tucking the final part of the shirt into his pants, Harry zipped up his pants and did up the button. Walking out of the room, Harry left the papers where they sat on the bed and closed his door behind him.   
  
Leaving the school as quickly as he could, Harry apparated away to where he landed outside of the familiar house he owned.  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Harry pouted when he didn’t hear any of the sounds that normally reverberated when Edward was in the house. Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry sulked for a few seconds before he decided to make the most of it. Stepping up to the door, he pushed it open and walked inside.  
  
Walking inside, Harry had to smile at all the new furniture and all of his things back where they belonged. Moving into the living room, Harry grinned when he saw that the pictures of Edward and him and of their family and friends.  
  
Walking over to the couch, Harry dropped down onto it and reached for the television remote. Flipping the television on, Harry surfed through the channels looking for something to watch while he waited for his missing mate.  
  
Stopping every so often to look at a channel, Harry soon gave up and turned the television off. Tossing the remote onto the table, Harry stood up and walked back outside to sit on the grass. Sitting down, Harry looked up at the dark sky and wondered if there was going to be more snow.   
  
Grinning as the sky opened up and let the snow fall, Harry held his hand out and captured some of the flakes. Getting lost in the motions of catching the flakes and letting them land on his face, Harry missed hearing the approaching footsteps.  
  
“I love seeing you like this…so carefree and no worry lines marring your face.” Edward said as he dropped down onto the ground beside the younger vampire. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here tonight? I thought you were going to come tomorrow morning.”  
  
Smiling at Edward, Harry dropped his head onto his mate’s shoulder and said, “I wanted to see you. I’ve missed you this past week and I figured we could start our date a little early.”   
  
“I’d love that.” Edward said nuzzling his nose into Harry’s hair. Pressing his lips against Harry’s neck Edward teased the skin he found there.  
  
Tilting his head to the side, Harry allowed Edward to play with the pale expanse of skin for a few minutes before he gently pushed the bronze haired vampire away.  
  
“This is nice and all, especially since I can’t feel the cold air, but I think we should go inside.”  
  
Nodding, Edward silently stood up then reached down and helped Harry stand up. Wrapping one of his arms around Harry’s waist, Edward led his smaller mate up to the door and into their home.  
  
Moving into the living room, the two sat down on the sofa and cuddled up together.  
  
Shifting around, Harry frowned and fidgeted a little more when he couldn’t get comfortable.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Edward asked tilting Harry’s head up so he could look him in the eyes.  
  
“I dunno. I just feel really restless. Maybe I’ll go and take a walk in the forest…maybe go for a hunt.”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea. How about we go out on a hunt together?”  
  
“I’d like that. It’s been a long while since we’ve been out on a hunt together.”  
  
Grinning, Edward stood up and headed for the door and held it open so Harry could go by. Watching as his mate bounced out of the house, Edward pulled the door shut and dashed over to his mate, whom was waiting for him at the edge of the forest.  
  
Tilting his head back, Edward took a deep breath then after a few seconds said, “I smell bears and deer out tonight.”  
  
“Feel up to a little friendly competition?” Harry asked bumping their shoulders together.  
  
“What prize does the winner get?” Edward asked stretching his arms over his head.  
  
“To be decided by the winner.” Harry said. “So we go on the count of three?” Harry asked.  
  
When Edward nodded, Harry grinned and said, quickly, “One, two, three go!”  
  
“Hey you sly little cheater!” Edward shouted at his disappearing back before he took off after his giggling mate.  
  
“Catch me if you can slowpoke!” Harry called back.   
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Harry laughed and dove to the side when Edward dove at him, trying to pull him down to the ground.  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Harry tipped his head back and sniffed at the air then turned to Edward and whispered, “That smells like humans.  _Normal_  humans wouldn’t be in the woods in this type of weather _especially_  since it’s going to be getting dark soon…unless there was something wrong.”  
  
“So either way we should go and check it out and make sure it isn’t someone that needs help.”  
  
Rushing towards where the scent was, Edward stopped abruptly when he felt Alice frantically battering at his mental walls.   
  
Letting her in, Edward flinched at the high pitched screech her voice came out as.  
  
 ** _“Edward stop don’t go any further it’s a trap! You have to stop before it’s too late!”  
  
“What kind of trap?”_** Edward asked, as he ran after Harry, trying to catch up with him.  
  
 ** _“I don’t know I’m sorry. Just hurry and stop Harry the rest of us are heading out that way as we speak to help you.”_**  
  
Nodding, even though he knew that Alice wouldn’t be able to see it, Edward took off after Harry.  
  
Dodging around a tree, Edward gave a sigh of relief when he saw Harry standing there, until he heard him growling lowly at the shadows across from him.  
  
Moving to Harry’s side, Edward looked into the forest, trying to see through the dark…fog that seemed to be massed together right in front of them and nowhere else.  
  
“Harry?” Edward asked quietly.   
  
Snarling, Harry spat out, “Bella.”  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** Chapter Fifteen- **

  
“Bella’s supposed to be in jail, Harry.” Edward said while never removing his eyes from the fog.  
  
“Not that Bella.” Harry said as a disturbed cackling rang out from the fog. “The witch that’s a bitch…and she most definitely is not alone.”  
  
  
“What do you want to do with her?” Edward asked as he felt the rest of the coven barge through the forest and run to their side.   
  
“Send her packing right back to Azkaban where she belongs.”  
  
“Along with the vampire that’s helping her?” Alice asked.  
  
“Oh giving away all of my secrets…you Cullen’s are all the same.” Came a familiar raspy voice from the fog. “Bella be a dear and drop this lovely shield why don’t you.”   
  
As the shroud slowly became thinner and thinner, causing the figures to appear slowly, Harry bared his elongated fangs and growled at the crazy haired witch…stopping only when he noticed the swollen stomach of a  _very_  pregnant woman.  
  
Fingering his wand, Harry cursed to himself when he realized he wouldn’t be able to fully attack her back out of fear of hurting the unborn, innocent child.  
  
Keeping half an eye on the crazy witch, Harry turned most of his attention to the black haired, red eyed vampire standing beside her.  
  
“Aro what is your reason for being near this woman who would wish to do harm to my newest child?” Carlisle asked the Volturi leader.  
  
Brushing dust off of his immaculate looking suit, Aro stepped forwards and said with a sneer, “That is exactly why I’m here. A child turned without a permission of the Volturi…one whom was introduced to the world of vampires which broke the rules.”   
  
Snorting, Harry said, “Look buddy, whatever you’re on…you should really stop. I’ve known about vampires and werewolves since I was eleven years old. I knew what they were long before they told me about themselves.”  
  
“Mind your betters you insolent child.” Aro snarled at him.   
  
“You aren’t my better. I know all about you; you killed your own sister because her mate and she didn’t agree with your ideals. If there’s one thing that pisses me off and makes me a person’s enemy is when they kill   
someone for have different beliefs. Ask Bella right there.” Harry said nodding towards her. “Her old  _master_  did the same thing and I killed him for it and all of his actions.”  
  
“My master will be back! Just you watch, Potter. Until then I’ll raise his child to be the perfect heir.” Bellatrix shouted before stroking her stomach with a crazy laugh.  
  
Making a face, Harry said, “You actually let the snake-faced man touch you? You must be more screwed up in the head then I thought you were.”   
  
Giving a screech, Bella pulled out her wand and sent a hex towards Harry, which seemed to break the ice and caused the rest to attack.   
  
Aro, who had been watching at first, motioned with his hand and a large group of vampires erupted from the forest and charged at the Cullen’s.   
  
While the Cullen’s were busy fighting off the horde of vampires and Aro was leaning so casually against a tree, Harry was deflecting the curses and hexes thrown by Bellatrix and trying to stun her…while he didn’t care about killing her he wasn’t going to kill the baby she carried. The child inside of her was innocent and didn’t deserve to die just because of who its parents were.  
  
Shooting off a disarming spell, Harry gave a mental cry of happiness when Bella’s wand flew out of her hand and landed beside the still figure of Aro.   
  
Summoning the wand towards him, Harry held out his hand to catch it, but missed it when Aro lunged forwards, almost too quickly for Harry to see, and snatched the wand out of the air and tossed it back to Bellatrix.  
  
“I want to see more of what you can do, Wizard.” Aro said before returning to his spot against the tree.  
  
“Arrogant son of a…” Harry snarled, taking a step towards the vampire only to have to dodge a hex thrown from Bellatrix.  
  
“Mind on the fight, Potter I’d hate to kill you before my lord can come back and do it himself.”  
  
Snorting, Harry threw a stinging hex at Bellatrix and spat out, “Your  _lord_ hasn’t been able to kill me all the other times he’s tried and you won’t be able to either…not that he’s coming back to be able to try.”   
  
“When he comes back we’ll dance on your grave!” She screeched.   
  
“You mean the one I’d have to be dead to be put in? Hate to break it to you, Bellatrix but that isn’t going to happen…I’m already dead.” Wanting to end the fight so he could go and help his family, Harry threw a killing curse at Bellatrix deliberately missing her. “That was just the warning shot. Take off before I stop with the warnings.”  
  
Obvious fear spread across her face, whether it was for her lords child or herself was unknown, but Bellatrix backed into the forest with a protection bubble wrapped around herself.  
  
Turning to help his family, Harry gave a cry of surprise when he was wrapped up in the stone-like grip of Aro.   
  
“Hurry up witch we’ve got places to be.” Aro snarled at Bella as she sauntered over after picking up her wand.   
  
Struggling in Aro’s hold, Harry mentally cursed himself for turning his attention from the vampire.   
  
While he knew that Bella, once bested and left unbound would run away, he wasn’t familiar with the vampire’s actions when beaten. Not that he had been since all the vampire had done was lounge against the tree while others did his fighting for him.  
  
Snarling at Aro as he lifted him off of his feet, Harry kicked backwards to try and get him to release him, but it was all in vain and he felt his heart plummet as he saw Bella move in front of them with a portkey in her hand.   
  
Panting for unneeded breath, Harry felt his hopes rise as Edward threw the four vampires that were attacking him away, only to give a cry of distress when they were right back on him, jumping onto Edward and pulling him to the ground.  
  
With his eyes on the fight in front of him, Harry stopped struggling and watched as his family fought to tear apart the vampires stopping them from rescuing their youngest member.  
  
“Say goodbye to your precious coven.” Aro said tauntingly as Bella reached out and touched his arm.  
  
As the portkey whisked them away, Harry hoped that his family would be able to protect themselves and that he’d be able to escape from the vampire holding onto him and the crazy witch beside them.  
  
When they landed, Harry was shoved to the ground in a small, dark and damp five by five room.  
  
Pushing himself up and off of the floor, Harry discreetly pocketed his wand, hoping that they didn’t see the movement.  
  
Cackling, Bellatrix walked towards the door and said, “I’ll be back for my fun with you later, Potty.”  
  
Growling at her back, Harry turned his attention back to Aro when he approached him.  
  
Leaning against the wall, trying to act nonchalant, Harry asked, “So what is it that you want with me?”  
  
“One of two things is going to happen. Either you’ll join the Volturi and listen to my orders, or you’ll die for exposing us to humans.”  
  
“Hate to break it to you, but I’ve never exposed us to humans…and if you tried to kill me I’d have to hurt you.” Harry said studying his fingernails, wondering if he could get around the elder and escape.  
  
“It won’t work. You can’t get around me. I have recently killed my singer. Her blood made me so much stronger. While you’d normally be able to best me since you’re still a newborn you can’t because of the singer’s blood coursing through my veins. So tell me what your decision is going to be. Will you bow to me or shall I kill you?”  
  
“Bow to you? You should go and gave some conversations with Bellatrix about her master…although he wasn’t trying to get me to join the dark side.” Harry said. “But let’s just get to my answer: no,  _no_  I’m not going to join you and help you.”  
  
“I was hoping that you would say something like that. It gives me a reason to do something against you  _and_  it will hurt the Cullen’s as well.” Aro said pulling a dagger out of his pocket and approached Harry. “You know there are quite a few ways to hurt vampires. Your lovely little friend that just left gave me some help too.” Aro said, as he pulled out a vial of a purple liquid out of his pocket and dipped the dagger into it. Sighing, Aro added, “I wish I could have done this in front of your precious mate and coven.”  
  
Watching as Aro approached him, Harry bared his fangs with a growl.  
  
Tutting, Aro said, “Now, now none of that.” Moving to Harry’s side, he pressed the dagger against Harry’s cheek and dragged it downwards causing it to split the skin and blood to run down before it quickly started to heal up. “It’s too bad that the wounds heal up so quickly…but at least it allows me to mark up the same spot over and over again until I grow bored and decide to move to another.”  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked in a whispered voice.  
  
“Two reasons. The first, and biggest one, is because the Cullen’s dared to refuse my generous offer to join the Volturi and serve under me.”   
  
“You don’t  _deserve_  to have anyone serve you.” Harry spat.  
  
Snarling, Aro drove the dagger into Harry’s chest, causing Harry to double over in pain.  
  
“Is that the best you can do?” Harry taunted, yanking the dagger out of his chest and throwing it across the room. Leaning against the wall as the wound healed up, Harry asked, “So what’s the second reason you’re doing this?”  
  
“Well the second is, and I’m only telling you this because I’ll be killing you eventually, because of my youngest descendent.”  
  
“I thought you killed all of your remaining family when you were turned.”  
  
“I seem to have missed one.” Aro said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
“So what does this descendent have to do with me?” Harry asked, wondering if he could get the dagger and attack the insane vampire with it so he could escape and rejoin his family…once he figured out where he was being held.  
  
“You know her and she hates you for what you’ve done…why don’t I reintroduce you to one another. I’m sure she’d like to do some damage before I kill you.” Aro said walking over to the door and pulling it open.  
  
Sniffing at the air to try and figure out who it was, Harry gave up when the scents of mold and dust assaulted his nose and made him gag.  
  
While Aro was distracted by the person outside of the room, Harry lunged forwards and tried to scoop up the dagger only to be backhanded when Aro spun around towards him.  
  
“That’s very naughty of you Harry.” Aro said tauntingly as he scooped up the dagger for himself. “Why don’t you meet my descendant?”   
  
Looking at the doorway, Harry snarled when the familiar figure of Isabella Swan walked through the door with a cocky grin spread across her lips and a swagger in her steps.  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** -Chapter Sixteen- **

  
  
“Oh well if it isn’t the poor little  _insane_  Isabella Swan…shouldn’t you be in jail?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall while eying her.  
  
“Aro was nice enough to help and get me out.”  
  
“Just don’t get caught again or else I’ll be leaving you in there. I risked exposing myself because you couldn’t do anything right and were caught.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, Bella said, “You should have just stayed away from Edward. He’s mine. He always has and always will be mine. Aro’s promised him to me once the Cullen’s finally bow to him. Of course he should already be mine, but you had to show up and ruin that.”   
  
“Well if you had not screwed up and had gotten them to reveal themselves to humans he would have been yours already. Do not blame me for your screw ups.”  
  
“Oh well I’m so sorry that those stupid people that live in Forks were too stupid to realize that Edward wasn’t human because he only  _stopped a truck_  to save me when we were in High School.”  
  
“Enough!” Aro growled out. “If you continue on your tirade I will be forced to remove you from this room and return you to that  _lovely_ jail cell of yours.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
  
“Do not tempt me Isabella. As Mister Cullen here…”He started to say before Bella cut him off.  
  
“He  _is not_ a Cullen. He’s just a place warmer until I return.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Aro said, “Fine. As Mister Potter here pointed out, I’m not above sacrificing my family to get ahead in this world. Do not tempt me into doing the same to you.”   
  
Watching as they turned to face each other, taking their eyes fully off of him, Harry pulled his wand out and threw a stunning charm at Aro taking him down to the ground with a surprised grunt.  
  
Turning towards him with a screech, Bella grabbed the dagger from Aro’s stiff hand.   
  
“Do you  _really_  think that you can hurt me?” Harry asked with a smirk spread across his lips.  
  
“Of course I can. You’re pathetic.”  
  
Snarling, Harry lunged forwards and pressed his wand to Bella’s neck.  
  
“After everything you’ve done to me I’m more than okay with killing you.” Harry warned her. “Now just lead me to the exit and I’ll let you live…hell I won’t even tell the police where you are.”   
  
With wide eyes, Bella nodded and walked backwards out of the room and down the hall leading towards an ascending staircase.  
  
“So where are we?” Harry asked rolling his eyes as Bella stumbled up the stairs backwards.  
  
“Louisiana, about three hours from New Orleans, in an old family house. I should warn you that if you put your hands on my Aro will destroy you.”  
  
Snorting, Harry asked, “Oh please. Are you really that naïve to believe that he actually  _cares_  about you?”  
  
“Of course he does. I’m  _family_.”  
  
“You really  _are_  that stupid. He doesn’t care about his family. He killed his own sister…someone he was probably a lot closer to than you…forget it. I’m not going to waste my time trying to help you.”  
  
Walking through the door at the top of the stairs, Harry made a face at all of the pictures of Aro spread throughout the room. It was like a shrine to the man. “Very narcissistic.” Harry said aloud with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Moving over to the door, Harry motioned for Bella to move back away from it.  
  
“Right now I’m only going to say this once; if you come near any of the Cullen’s…hell near Forks or wherever we’re living I will kill you. You’ve tried to hurt my family more than enough and…” Harry started, but was cut off when a blur struck Bella and took her to the ground.  
  
Taking an instinctive step backwards, Harry watched, disgusted, as Aro viciously tore into Bella’s throat and gulped down her blood.  
  
Gagging as the scent of human blood reached his nostrils, Harry almost felt sorry for the girl.  
  
Clenching his fingers around his wand, Harry watched as Aro stood up with blood dripping off of his chin and landing on the hardwood floor underneath their feet.  
  
Licking his lips, Aro casually bent down and picked up the dagger. Twirling the dagger around and said, “That was rather stupid of you, Mister Cullen. I had just informed you that I killed my singer…your spells don’t last long when my body is filled with a singer’s blood. I suppose I’ll have to kill you now.”  
  
“Oh please you can’t kill me.”  
  
Thinking that Harry was begging, Aro said, “Oh please do keep begging. I just love it when your kind begs.”  
  
“I’m not begging you for anything.” Harry snarled throwing a curse at the vampire.  
  
Dodging out of the way, Aro lunged forwards and yanked Harry’s wand out of his hand and tossed it across the room and out the open window.  
  
Summoning his wand back to him, Harry tucked it away then stretched his arms and said, “Fine. I guess I’ll just have to use other ways then magic to beat you.”  
  
Throwing his head back with a laugh, Aro taunted, “You really think that you can beat me?  _Me_  one of the founders of the Volturi? You may have been able to kill a pathetic wizard, but there’s no way you’ll be able to beat me.”  
  
Snarling, Harry lunged forwards and knocked Aro to the ground and grabbed a hold of the dagger struggling to pull it away from the elder.  
  
Jumping backwards when Aro managed to pull the dagger away and swung at him, Harry let out a chuckle.  
  
“I know you aren’t big on family, but why kill your final remaining descendant?”   
  
“She was not needed any longer.” Aro said with a shrug.  
Snorting, Harry said, “Yeah right. I bet you killed her because you know you’ll need the extra strength to try and kill me.”   
  
Wielding the dagger, Aro lunged forwards and managed to scratch Harry across the cheek before Harry shoved him backwards.  
  
“Aw don’t be like that. If you feel like that I’ll let you use the dagger and I won’t complain…not that it won’t do that much damage since your potion’s fading.”  
  
“That is no big problem.” Aro said reaching into his pocket. Frowning when he didn’t find what he was looking for, Aro switched to the other pocket.  
  
“Missing something?” Harry asked, holding up the vial that he had taken from Aro’s pocket. “Here have it back.” Harry said throwing it above Aro’s head and then shattering it with a quickly thrown spell.  
  
Making a face as the potion landed on him, Aro looked at Harry and growled.   
  
“Doesn’t feel so good knowing that I can damage your precious skin now does it?” Harry asked transfiguring a nearby lamp into a dagger for himself.  
  
“Do you really think that you can beat me with that? I was alive when swords, daggers, and bow and arrows were the only things available during a fight.”  
  
“That may be true, but you’ve never done your own fighting since you’ve been turned. You have your guards for that…I’m guessing that you’re a bit rusty.”   
  
“I’ll show you  _rusty_.” Aro snarled as he lunged forwards with the dagger held up.  
  
Grabbing Aro’s hand that held the dagger, Harry struggled to hold it still while he swung his own dagger, only for Aro to grab ahold of his wrist as well.  
  
Struggling against Aro’s hold, Harry slowly began to inch his dagger closer and closer to the elder. Growling, Harry swept his leg out and knocked Aro to the ground by knocking his feet out from under him.  
  
Following the elder vampire down to the ground, Harry shoved downwards and managed to pierce Aro’s shoulder with the blade.  
  
Snarling, Aro dropped his dagger, grabbed a hold of Harry’s arms and threw the younger vampire across the room.  
  
Instinctively covering his head, even though it wouldn’t hurt him, Harry flinched as he crashed through the glass doors that led out to the dining room.   
  
Pushing himself up, Harry started to stand up only to be grabbed again and thrown into the long oak dining table that easily sat twelve people.  
  
As the blur that was Aro charged at him, Harry grabbed one of the chairs and swung it at the vampire, hitting him hard enough to break the chair and fling him away and back towards the doorway they had come from.   
  
Jumping off of the table, Harry started for the door while holding his hand out and summoning the dagger he had dropped to him. As it flew through the air, it struck Aro in the back, ripped through all the muscles, veins, and skin then erupted from his chest with a spurt of blood.  
  
Holding out his hand, Harry caught the bloody dagger in his hand and held it as he approached Aro, whom had fallen to the ground from the pain of getting skewered by the blade.  
  
“See you can’t beat me.” Harry said as he stood over the vampire. Bending down, Harry grabbed the lapels of Aro’s suit then pulled him up and threw him across the room and into the decorative fireplace near the main staircase.  
  
Spinning the dagger around, Harry placed the tip at Aro’s neck and slowly pressed it into the skin, causing blood to well up and run down the elegant neck.  
  
“You aren’t a killer.” Aro said as the wound on his chest slowly started to heal.  
  
“You’re right. I’m not. I just kill the people that threaten my family and friends…and you did both.”  
  
Leaving the dagger in Aro’s neck, Harry pulled out his wand and enlarged the dagger into the size of a sword effectively severing Aro’s neck from his body.  
  
Turning his face away from the spray of blood that caused, Harry casually flicked his wand and set the body on fire then headed for the staircase to hunt down Bellatrix.  
  
Hitting the bottom of the staircase, Harry turned around when he heard a growl from behind him. Turning around, ready for a fight, Harry tensed up when he felt arms wrap around him, only to relax when he recognized the familiar scent and feel of his mate.  
  
“You’re a little late.” Harry said, amused.  
  
Pulling away from the hug, Edward pressed his lips against Harry before he pulled him close again.  
  
“I suppose I’ll have to contact the Volturi again and inform them that Aro has been dealt with before they get here." Carlisle said as he entered the house and spotted the burning corpse.   
  
“When will they be here?” Harry asked.  
  
“In a day or two they need to discuss who is going to come and who will stay.”  
  
“Good then I can go and take care of Bellatrix and not worry about them charging in here looking for blood.” With that, Harry turned and started to make his way upstairs only to have Edward grab his arm and stop him.  
  
“Wait I want to go with you. I can help you.”   
  
“This is something that I need to do alone, Edward. Why don’t you stay down here and help the others clean up the bodies.”  
  
“Bodies…as in there’s more than one in the house?”   
  
“Yeah Aro’s and there is Isabella’s body as well.”  
  
“She was in jail, Harry.” Edward said with a frown.  
  
“She was until Aro broke her out. Apparently they were related. She was a descendant of his…of course that didn’t stop him from killing her just to try and have enough strength to kill me.” Harry said with a shrug. “Now I’m going to go and deal with Bellatrix if she’s still here.”  
  
Growling, Edward said, “Alright I’ll stay here and help but after this I’m not going to let you out of my sight.”  
  
“And I won’t let you out of mine.” Harry said before he turned and disappeared up the stairs in a blur of colors.  
  
Following Bellatrix’s slightly acidic scent, Harry walked through a doorway that led into what must have been that master bedroom and came across Bellatrix packing up a trunk with all of her things.  
  
“Sorry Bella but you aren’t going anywhere.” Harry said pointing his wand at her.   
  
Dropping the clothes that were in her hand, Bellatrix grabbed her wand off of the bedside table then spun around, awkwardly due to her swollen stomach, and pointed her wand at him.   
  
“You should have run when you had the chance, Potter. I won’t hesitate in killing you.” She snarled out before throwing a curse at him.   
  
Dodging out of the way, Harry lifted his wand and threw his own cutting hex at her arm, hoping it would cause her to drop her wand so he could incapacitate her…only Bellatrix didn’t let that happen.   
  
Staring in shock, Harry could only watch as Bella dropped down to her knees, either to let the curse hit her or to try and avoid it all together. It only took seconds, anticlimactic really, but the curse struck Bellatrix on the neck cutting through the flesh and slicing into the artery there.  
  
As she fell backwards onto the bed, the top half of her body on the bed while her legs stayed on the ground, Harry dropped his wand and stumbled backwards only to bump into Edward who must have followed him anyway.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Edward asked his trembling mate.  
  
“I didn’t want to kill her. It’ll kill the baby too. That baby doesn’t deserve to die.” Harry whispered as Bellatrix started giggling and playing with the blood on her neck.  
  
“You couldn’t have helped it, Harry. She attacked you and you had to defend yourself.”  
  
Staring at Bella, Harry whispered, “Can you go downstairs. I’ll be right there I just have something to do first.”  
  
“I can’t leave you in here alone.”  
  
“Edward  _please_. I have to do this.” Harry said turning distressed eyes to his mate.  
  
Pulling Harry into his arms, Edward gave Harry a hug and said, “Alright, but if you aren’t down there in ten minutes I’m coming back up here.”  
  
Nodding, Harry pulled away and watched as Edward walked out of the room before he turned and made his way over to Bellatrix.  
  
Using his wand he cast a silencing charm on the room then faced the rapidly fading woman.  
  
“Ironic isn’t it. You’re waiting for your lord to come back and yet you die in the same way he did.”  
  
“I didn’t take you for a cold blooded killer, Potter. Letting me die let’s my child die.” Bella whispered as blood started to run from her lips.  
  
Holding up his wand, Harry said, “I don’t plan on letting your baby die…tell me how you’ll feel about your baby being raised by my family? Don’t worry we’ll take good care of it.”   
  
Screaming in denial, Bellatrix tried to grab her wand as Harry restrained her and cast a numbing spell on her stomach.  
  
“You can’t do this! This is my lord’s child! He will not stand for this insult!” She mumbled as more blood flowed from her lips. As Harry cast a mild cutting charm on her stomach her eyes rolled back into her eyes and she took a few final breaths.  
  
Cringing as the scent of blood reached his nose, Harry used another cutting charm when the first one didn’t go deep enough for Harry to reach the child. Digging his hands into the stomach, Harry gently took hold of the child and pulled it out.  
  
Going on instinct, Harry gently used his fingers to clear the baby’s throat and grinned when the child took a stuttering breath and let out tiny wails. Using his wand, Harry cleared the blood and fluids from the baby’s body then summoned a towel from the bathroom and wrapped the baby in it.  
  
Looking at Bellatrix’s body, Harry said, “Sorry, Bella. A child deserves to know their parents even if they’re crazy psychopaths, but we’ll take good care of your little girl.”  
  
Rubbing his free hand over the baby’s little tuft of black hair, Harry smiled at the girl and said, “Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you…I know just the right two people to raise you and teach you everything you need to know.”  
  
Using his wand, Harry took a sheet and covered Bellatrix’s body then made his way to the door, only to stop when it flung open and Edward rushed into the room.  
  
“I take it ten minutes have already elapsed?” Harry asked. “I had to save the baby.” Harry said when Edward looked at the baby with wide eyes.  
  
Walking over, Edward ran his hands gently over the baby’s head and said, “Come on Carlisle will look the little one over.”  
  
Taking one last look at the dead body on the floor, Harry followed his mate out of the room hoping that, for the time being, their problems were over.  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** -Chapter Seventeen- **

  
  
Holding the little girl in his arms, Harry sat on the couch in the Cullen’s living room gently rubbing her back.  
  
The baby had been born at 10:51 PM on February 20th of 2007 and was healthy. She was 7 pounds and 5 ounces and 19 inches long. While Harry had trusted Carlisle’s checkup of the baby, Harry had a Mediwitch come and look over the baby when he had called the Auror’s to inform them of Bellatrix’s location and how she had died.   
  
Harry hoped that, even though all of Magical Britain would now know where he was located, that they wouldn’t bother him.   
  
“That’s probably too much to ask.” Harry mumbled as he slowly started to rock the baby.  
  
“What’s too much to ask, babe?” Edward asked coming into the living room to join Harry on the couch.  
  
“That everyone will leave me alone even though they know where I live now.” Harry said. “So when will Rosie and Emmett’s plane be landing?”   
  
“Rose said they should be landing at about two this afternoon. Then they’ll probably run here so they’ll probably be here a little after two. It only depends on how quickly they get out of the airport.”  
  
“You want to go away for a while after this?”  
  
“Sure. Where would you want to go?” Edward asked, wrapping his arm around Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“Las Vegas sounds good…has a nightlife that we can enjoy without worrying about  _sparkling_.” Harry said with a grin.  
  
“What if I like it when you sparkle?” Edward teased, knowing how Harry hated that he sparkled.  
  
“Then I hope you like sleeping on the couch as well.”  
  
Chuckling, Edward nuzzled his nose into Harry’s neck then turned his head to watch the baby sleep.  
  
“She really is a cute kid.”  
  
“Sure is.” Harry said with a forced smile.  
  
“Stop blaming yourself. You protected yourself when she attacked. You didn’t kill her on purpose.”  
  
“I know, but I still feel horrible about taking away her biological mother…even though her mother was a crazy witch.” Harry said.  
  
“That’s what makes you, you though. She’ll never hold it against you when she’s told the truth about her real parents. Here why don’t you give her to me and you go ahead and shower. I know that Esme and Alice will be back from their shopping trip soon…with more stuff for the baby.”  
  
“She’s going to be spoiled before she’s even a month old.” Harry said gently placing the baby into Edward’s arms. “Almost makes you want one right?” He asked.  
  
“Maybe we can give her a niece or nephew in a few months.” Edward said.  
  
“Maybe.” Harry said disappearing up the stairs to take a shower like suggested.

* * *

Two hours later, as Edward had predicted, both Rosalie and Emmett ran up the driveway and stopped only to walk calmly through the door.  
  
As they walked into the house, as if wanting the attention back on her, the baby opened her eyes and let out a wail causing the vampires in the room to cringe at the sound.  
  
Getting up, Esme gathered the baby up and checked to see what she needed and found the problem to be a wet diaper.  
  
“Why don’t I get her changed while you all talk?” Esme asked when Rosalie and Emmett walked into the room.  
  
“Thank you, Esme. That would be nice.” Harry said.  
  
“Where is everyone?” Emmett asked, looking around.   
  
“Carlisle is at work and Alice and Jasper went out hunting to give us a chance to talk with you.”  
  
“Whose baby was that?” Rosalie asked staring longingly through the doorway that Esme had disappeared through.  
  
“That’s what we wanted to speak with you about. That baby is the Bellatrix Lestrange’s daughter. If you remember we told you about the problems she’s been causing. Yesterday night it all came to a head when she helped Aro kidnap myself.” Harry explained. “Bella died yesterday and I saved the baby by cutting her out of her stomach.”  
  
“Why weren’t we informed of this sooner?” Emmett asked with a growl.  
  
“Because you would have jumped on the first plane to get back here and I didn’t want you doing that since we could handle it. But that isn’t why we asked you to come back.” Harry said. “Rosie I need your attention.” Harry added when he noticed she was still looking at the doorway that Esme had disappeared through.  
  
Moving over to the couch, Rosalie sat down and leaned her head against Emmett’s shoulder.  
  
Wrapping his arm around his wife, Emmett asked, “What is it that you needed us back here for then?”  
  
“That baby with Esme is, as I said, Bellatrix’s daughter. With Bellatrix and the father dead we wanted to ask you if you’d like to adopt her. She needs parents and I know that the two of you would make wonderful parents to her.” Harry said quickly.  
  
“No one in their right mind would allow vampires to adopt a child.” Rosalie said bitterly.  
  
“Not normally, but I used my name to get them to allow you to…that is if you want to adopt her. No one’s pressuring you into it.”  
  
“I can have a baby?” Rosalie whispered.   
  
“You can.” Harry said picking up a piece of paper off of the table in front of him. “This is her birth certificate right here. All you need to do is sign your names and, when she’s older, you can even do a blood adoption to make her yours in blood too.”  
  
“Emmett.” Rosalie almost begged, turning to look at her husband.  
  
“We’d have to leave school and probably move since everyone here knows that you haven’t been pregnant.”  
  
“I don’t care. Emmett we can have a baby.”   
  
Smiling at his wife, Emmett looked up at his two brothers and asked, “Got a pen we can use?”  
  
Giving a muffled scream, Rosalie threw her arms around her husband and squeezed.  
  
“What’s her name?” Rosalie asked, practically snatching the pen out of Edward’s hand.  
  
“Mommy and daddy have to pick one.” Harry said smiling at the excitement that was practically oozing from Rosalie.  
  
“You pick, love. I know you’ve thought about this hundreds of times.” Emmett said signing his name on the paper.  
  
Holding the pen over where the baby’s name would go, Emmett waited for Rosalie to say the name she wanted.  
  
“Nadira. Nadira Marie Cullen.”  
  
“What does it mean?” Harry asked curious.  
  
“Rare, precious, and that’s what she is.” Rosalie said with the widest smile on her face. “Can I see her?” She asked hesitantly.  
  
“Of course you can. She  _is_  yours now.” Esme said as she stepped back into the room with a wide awake Nadira in her arms.  
  
Standing up, Rosalie hesitantly stepped forwards and accepted the baby into her arms.  
  
Falling in love with  _her daughter_  almost instantly, Rosalie smiled down at the tiny being in her arms. Leaning backwards as she felt Emmett wrap his arms around her waist, Rosalie turned to share a smile with her husband before she quickly looked back at her baby girl.  
  
“Hi baby, I’m your mommy.” She said. “And this big lug’s your daddy. We love you.”   
  
“Hey there cutie…when you’re old enough I’ll be the one teaching you to wrestle with bears.” Emmett said with a grin.  
  
“You certainly will  _not_.” Rosalie said sharply.  
  
Grinning at the happy family, Harry quietly nodded towards the door leading into the kitchen and made his way there followed by his mate and their mother.  
  
 ******END CHAPTER******  
  
AN: Short I know, but the epilogue will be up shortly. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :-)


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story was originally written and posted back in 2009/2010 and there are no changes besides formatting to fit this site.

** Eternity Disrupted **

  
  
Summary: A year after Forks Cuisine everything between Edward and Harry are going great...until a certain person reenters their lives.  
  
Pairing(s) : Harry/Edward, Some Edward/Bella, Sirius/Remus, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Esme/Carlisle, Hermione/Ron  
  
Rating: Nc-17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. And I don't make any money from the writing of this story.  
  
Warning(s) : Slash, AU  
  


* * *

** -Epilogue- **

  
**Five Years Later**  
  
Lying on their bed in their new house in Miami, Florida, where they could live safely without worry of  _sparkling_  in the sun due to a new potion, Harry nuzzled his face into his mate’s neck.  
  
Pressing his lips against the skin there, Harry mumbled, “Edward get up. We’ve got to get over to Rosie and Emmett’s house for Nadira’s birthday party in a few hours.”  
  
Wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, Edward asked, “Then why do we have to get up right now? And don’t use Matthew as an excuse because he’s with Sirius and Remus.”   
  
Matthew was Harry and Edward’s four and a half year old son that they had adopted through a Wizarding World adoption agency. He had been blood adopted when he was three. He had Edward’s bronze hair, but it was messy like Harry’s and his eyes were Harry’s vibrant green before he had been turned.  
  
“That’s an even better reason to get up right now.” Harry said, throwing his leg over Edward’s legs and straddled the bronze haired vampire.  
  
Chuckling, Edward wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and tugged him down so that he was lying on his chest.  
  
“Are you feeling a little frisky?” Edward asked.  
  
“A lot frisky since it’s been a while since we’ve had some  _alone time_.”   
  
Leaning up, Edward pressed his lips against Harry’s and rolled them over so that Harry was lying underneath him.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Edward’s neck, Harry brought his legs up to press against Edward’s hips.  
  
Rocking his hips, Edward grinned when Harry gave a gasp and bucked his hips upwards.  
  
Kicking off his boxers, Edward kissed his way down Harry’s body until he reached his mate’s waist. Grabbing a hold of the boxers covering his mate, Edward tugged them down and kissed his way down Harry’s body as he removed the material hiding his mate’s skin.  
  
Once the boxers were off, Edward tossed them aside then kissed his way back up Harry’s body until he was face to face with his mate and pressed a kiss against his lips.  
  
Reaching over, Edward picked up his own wand, twelve and a half inches with a dragon’s heartstring core, and cast a stretching charm…one that he and Harry had had lots of fun practicing.  
  
Reaching down, Edward guided himself into Harry’s body and hissed at the tightness that surrounded him.  
  
Bucking his hips, Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Edward’s neck pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
Thrusting in and out, Edward reached down took a hold of Harry’s erection and stroked it in time with his thrust.  
  
Rolling them over, Harry sat up and placed his hands on Edward’s chest, and with a wicked little grin, started rocking his hips and lifting himself up and down.   
  
Panting, Harry gasped out, "Oh god, Edward. So good."  
  
As he felt his climax approaching, Harry leaned down against Edward, trapping his hand in between them and frantically writhed on top of the elder vampire.  
  
Tossing his head back, Harry cried out when his release overtook his body and landed on his and Edward's stomachs. Dropping his head back down against Edward's neck, Harry was barely aware of Edward slipping from his body, having reached his own release at the same time.  
  
Collapsing onto Edward’s chest, gasping for unneeded breath, Harry cuddled up to his mate.   
  
After a few minutes, Harry sluggishly crawled off of the bed and walked over to the closet, naked, to pick out his clothes for the day.   
  
“Come on, Edward. Up and at ‘em. We’ve got things to do today…or should I call Rosalie and tell her we’ll be late for her princess’ party because you’re being lazy?”  
  
Jumping up, Edward walked over to his mate and wrapped his arms around him and said, “That is so mean, Harry. I would never do anything like that to you.”   
  
“Like I’ve said before that’s because Rosie likes me.” Harry said wiggling out of Edward’s hold.  
  
Gathering up a pair of faded blue jeans and a short sleeved green shirt, Harry pulled on a clean pair of boxers then slipped the clothes on.   
  
“Get dressed and I’ll go and get the potion for us for today…oh and you can wrap Nadira’s gift.” With that Harry dashed out of the room ignoring Edward’s sputtering protest.  
  
As he pulled the potion out of their supply cupboard next to the fridge, Harry grinned as he listened to Edward fighting with the wrapping paper. While Edward was old he still couldn’t overcome the evil that was wrapping paper.   
  
Chuckling, Harry put a pot on the stove then emptied the vials into it and let it heat up. While the potion was heating up, Harry walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and over to the sliding glass door that led to their deck and enclosed personal beach space.   
  
Sliding open the door, Harry breathed in the sea air and grinned, only to frown when the sun came out from behind the clouds and his skin started to sparkle.  
  
As he stood there looking out at the crashing waves, Harry thought back about when Bella had been killed. Things hadn’t been so smooth, both with the Wizarding world finding out where he was and with the remaining Volturi leaders, but things had eventually calmed down and the Cullen clan had been able to move without worry of being hunted down and killed or stalked by ‘fans’.  
  
Feeling Edward’s arms wrap around him, Harry accepted the small glass filled with his part of the potion and quickly downed it, making a face at the taste.  
  
“God that stuff tastes horrible.” Harry mumbled, only to give a sigh of relief when his skin stopped sparkling. “All done fighting with that mean old wrapping paper?” Harry teased.  
  
“Yes…I hate that stuff.” Glancing at the clock, Edward added, “We should get going. It’s about time to head over to Rosalie and Emmett’s house.”  
  
Nodding, Harry closed the door and locked it then gathered up his wallet. Slipping on his shoes, Harry followed Edward out of the house and over to the silver Volvo.  
  
Slipping into the passenger’s seat, Harry buckled up and took the present from Edward as he climbed into the driver’s seat.  
  
It only took them about ten minutes to get to Rosalie and Emmett’s house and when they pulled in both Esme and Carlisle’s and Alice and Jasper’s cars were in the driveway.  
  
Parking the car slightly in the grass to make room for Sirius and Remus’ car, Edward turned the car off and climbed out and followed Harry towards the gate that led into the back.  
  
As they walked through the gate a little ball of energy came hurtling towards the two of them.  
  
“Uncle Harry, Uncle Edward!” Nadira shouted as she threw her arms around Harry’s legs.   
  
“Hello princess, happy birthday.” Harry said leaning down to pick her up and cuddle her close. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Harry then passed her over to Edward so he could give her a hug and kiss.  
  
Smiling at Edward, who had lifted Nadira up and set her on his shoulders, Harry started over to Rosalie who was practically beaming.  
  
“Hi mommy, how you doing?” Harry asked with a smile. “So you guys really went all out for this party.” Harry added as he looked at the big bounce house and ball pit sitting on the sand.  
  
“Nadira deserves it.” Rosalie said with a shrug.  
  
“How many presents did she open already?” Harry asked, setting his gift down on the table with the others.  
  
“She’s only opened two and that was the bounce house and the ball pit.”  
  
“I thought you guys rented them.”  
  
“No way I wouldn’t rent something like that. There’s no telling how many times they’ve been patched, ripped and patched again. We’re just going to set them up in the basement after the party.”  
  
Opening his mouth to say something, Harry was cut off when a familiar voice shouted, “Daddy!”  
  
Turning around, Harry bent down and opened his arms to catch Matthew when he practically threw himself at him.  
  
“Hey baby, did you have fun with Sirius and Remus last night?” Harry asked giving his son a big hug.  
  
“Uh huh we had ice cream and pizza and we watched movies!” He said excitedly.   
  
“I hope you didn’t stay up too late last night. We don’t want you to be too tired during the party.”   
  
“Nope Remus didn’t let us stay up too late. Can I go bounce with Nadira and daddy?” He asked pointing towards the bounce house where Edward was jumping slightly with Nadira in his arms.   
  
“Sure baby go ahead.” Harry said letting go of his son and watched as Matthew ran over to the bounce house where he was greeted by his other father and cousin.   
  
Grinning, Harry made his way over to greet Remus and Sirius, glad that, for once, fate was letting him be happy with his family and friends.  
  
 ******END STORY******  
  
AN: Well here’s the end of the story.


End file.
